Hetalia Drabbles
by GotMyNameInLights
Summary: A series of drabbles that involve some of the following pairings (possibly more/less if I decide later) : USUK, Spamano, FrUK, RomAnce, Itacest, PruCan, AusHun, PruHun, RuCan, AmeCan, Franada, Gerita, Edelweiss, Maple Tea, FrUs, The Awesome Trio, The Bad Touch Trio, LitBel, etc. You get the idea. I ship almost everything! :)
1. Home on the Range

_**Hello, all! So, I'm considering this being one of a compilation of Hetalia drabbles that I'm starting. Does that sound good? For the record, I ship just about everything, so feel free to leave me suggestions in the comments section! Make sure to review too! It keeps me writing! **__** ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Home on the Range: a Spain x America drabble

It had been a long day. Alfred couldn't deny that at all. He was completely wiped out, and all of his fellow cowhands were currently asleep around the bonfire. Well, all but one. Antonio had been the one, who brought the cows with him when he'd moved to America, and they were currently herding them west to be sold at auction.

Alfred sighed and sat down on one of the logs, removing his hat as he did so. His entire body ached, and he rolled his shoulders, groaning a bit as he did. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this. Looking over at Antonio, he couldn't help but smile a little. The two of them had become fast friends in the brief time they'd known each other. Currently, the Spaniard was leaning back, his hands behind him and resting in the dirt, as he looked up at the night sky. Alfred looked up as well. _Man, the days may be hell, but this…this is worth it…_ he thought to himself. The stars twinkled above their heads in a way that, even then, was diminished in the city by gas lamps and such. Here, there was nothing between them. It was gorgeous.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he heard the voice beside him ask. He looked over at Antonio and smiled a little. "That it is," he responded.

"I've always loved the plains. I miss the buffalo, though. They used to be all around here. People have been poaching them for their pelts and such..." Antonio said sadly, his gaze turning from the sky to the ground. "They're such gentle creatures. It's really a shame."

"The pelts sell though, Antonio. I wish they didn't, but they do. It's a good market," Alfred said softly, though a small bit of remorse tinted his voice as he said the words. He didn't like what the settlers were doing to the buffalo at all. But, then again, he'd always had a weakness for animals.

"That's the problem though, amigo…" the Spaniard said, gently scuffing his worn boots in the dirt as he said it. "It's not all about the money. Sometimes it's better to protect the things that can't be replaced than to make a profit off them that will only go away over time."

Alfred had to admit, he had a point. But there was really nothing the two of them could do. After all, they were only cowboys. Next to the Native Americans, they were sort of at the bottom of the societal heap. He wished he could, though. He moved a little closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Everything will be okay eventually, Antonio. You'll see…" he murmured, though he wasn't quite sure if it was actually true.

"How can you possibly know that?" he asked with a sigh, though he rested his head against Alfred's shoulder. The man _was_ warm, after all, and it was freezing. For a place where the sun beat down all day, it got freezing cold at night. He shivered a little bit.

Alfred caught the shiver and stood, removed his beaten up jacket, and draped it over the other man's shoulders. It wasn't much. It was pretty thin, but it should at least shield him from the wind. He sat back down and smiled over at him. "I don't…" he said softly. "I'm just kinda an optimist."

Antonio chuckled softly and pulled the jacket tighter around him. "You're sure you won't be cold without this?" he asked, looking up at the American. "It's really windy out here."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm kind of a walking heater. I'm always too warm," he laughed softly. "Even when it's cold like this."

Antonio smiled a bit and cuddled close to him. "Well then, thanks. How can I repay you, sir?" he teased gently, looking up at him.

"You could let me kiss you…" he said without thinking, then blushed dark when he realized it had actually left his mouth as opposed to just being in his mind. _Oh sweet mother of god…I cannot believe I actually just said that! _he thought to himself. _I'm such an idiot!_

Antonio blushed as well, though not as fiercely as Alfred did. He had to admit, he'd liked the American ever since they'd first met. He'd just assumed that there was no way he felt the same way. _Apparently I was wrong, _he thought to himself. _What a fantastic surprise._ With that, he leaned up and gently placed his lips on Alfred's.

Alfred let out a soft noise of surprise at the action, but after a moment he relaxed and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it stopped.

Antonio pulled away and smiled up at him. "That was sufficient payment, si?" he teased.

Alfred smirked. "I don't know, dude. I think you have some debts to work off."

* * *

_**Yay, fluffy cuteness! I got this idea in my history class today because we're learning about Westward Expansion. I'd learned that Spain did, in fact, bring long-horned cattle over to America, which was a major reason cowboys were needed . And thus, this drabble was born! Hoped you guys liked it! More to come!**_


	2. Nursemaid

_**Ciao, lovlies! I'm glad you guys liked my first drabble! I literally wrote it during my study hall, lol. Anyways, here's my next one. A PruCan one for you guys! As always, feel free to leave suggestions for pairings in the comments. If you comment one, maybe I'll try and write it as soon as I can. **__**J**__** Remember to review! It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Nursemaid: a Canada x Prussia drabble

_Gilbert? Did Alfred give me the right number? –M_

That was the text that Gilbert Beilschmidt received that immediately sent his heart beating erratically. He'd loved the Canadian for a long time, and now he was suddenly texting him? Why?

_Ja, it is the awesome me! What's up, Matthew? –G_

_ Well, this is gonna be real awkward, but Alfred's out for the day, and I'm pretty sick. Would you mind stopping by the pharmacy and picking me up some cold medicine, and maybe some Asprin? –M_

Gilbert sighed a little bit. The poor boy, all alone. Who knew how sick he actually was? Was it just a cold, or the flu? He quickly typed out a response.

_Of course. I'll be there soon, ja? Leave the front door unlocked and I'll just bring it up to your room. –G_

With that, the Prussian put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat off the hook by his front door. He'd only been in the living room screwing around on his laptop anyways. Besides, he was happy to help out Matt in any way he could. It made him angry that the other countries couldn't see him. He was really a sweet guy once you got to know him. Hell, maybe as awesome as himself.

Meanwhile, at his house, Matthew felt like he was dying. He wasn't actually, of course, but he sure felt like it. He had the flu, and that made it impossible to get warm along with feeling like absolute hell. He went into another coughing fit that was becoming far too familiar, and hoped to God Gilbert got there soon. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

After swinging by the pharmacy as asked, Gilbert got to his house and knocked before remembering that he'd told Matthew to leave the door open for him. He turned the knob (which was a feat in and of itself, considering he had two bags in each hand) and pushed into the living room. He set the bags down with a quiet huff of relief and took off his shoes, hung up his coat, and ruffled his hair a little bit to get the snowflakes out of it. It had been snowing on and off all day, and, unfortunately, he'd gotten caught in the "on" part. The sound of yet another of Matthew's coughing fits snapped him back to reality and, only after briefly checking in the mirror to make sure he looked at least the slightest bit presentable, grabbed the bags and headed upstairs to his room. The door was slightly ajar, and he managed to push his way in without making too much noise. The sight of Matthew lying so small under his covers, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, was enough to break his heart a bit. He'd never wanted to see Matt sick. It just made him sad to see him looking pitiful. "Hallo, Matthew," he said with a small smile, making his way over to his bed and sitting down on the side next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Matthew smiled weakly back at him, only to be cut off by a cough. "Like hell, thanks for asking…" he chuckled once he'd regained his breath. He'd checked earlier. He had a temperature of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit, which meant, yes. He was sicker than a dog.

Gilbert gently placed the back of his hand across Matthew's forehead and sighed, pulling it away after just a moment. "Mein gott…you're burning up…" he murmured, getting up. "I need to cool you down," he said, going and beginning to walk towards the kitchen to make him a cool wash cloth to put on his head.

Matthew caught his hand though, and looked at him pitifully. "N-no…" he said softly, looking up at him with those lavender iris' that (unbeknownst to him) Gilbert loved so much. "I can't get warm…"

Gilbert felt his heart begin to race as Matt took his hand in his own, but he had to push that feeling away for a moment. _You're here to help and take care of Matthew, Gilbert…_ he reminded himself. _Behave_. "Vat do you need me to do for you?" he asked gently in return.

"Can I have my cold medicine please?" the Canadian asked, to which Gilbert nodded and handed him a bottle. Matthew took it gratefully and poured out the correct dosage. He'd always hated cold medicine, but if it helped…. He swallowed it, and grimaced.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh a little at the face he'd made. It was funny, he couldn't lie and say it wasn't.

Matthew blushed a little at his laughter, but otherwise ignored it. He looked up at the Prussian after a moment. "Gilbert?" he asked gently.

"Ja?" he asked, looking back at him.

"W-would you mind lying down with me? I-it's just, I can't get warm, and-" He didn't have to say another word. Gilbert laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms, allowing the Canadian to rest his head gently against his chest. "Thanks…" he murmured, snuggling against him. He could already feel himself getting warmer.

"You're welcome…" he murmured back, holding him close. Then, carefully, he pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's temple. "I'm taking care of you today, alright? Keine excuses or protests," he said softly.

Matthew blushed when he felt Gilbert's lips against his temple. They were far softer than he thought they would be. Instead of leaning up and kissing him senseless like he wanted to, however, he cuddled closer to him and settled for placing a soft kiss of his own against his chin. "Yeah, okay…" he chuckled softly.


	3. Seven Minutes

_**Guten Morgen/Tag/Abend lovlies! Alright, here's another drabble for you guys. A Spamano one, yay! I've been feeling really inspired recently to do these, and I'll probably be typing a lot of them over this weekend so I'll have a stockpile of them. I'm going to try and put a new one up every day, but who knows if that'll actually happen, lol. Anyways, make sure to review! It keeps me writing, and please! By all means, submit ships for me to write about. **__** ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Seven Minutes: a high school Spain x Fem!Romano drabble

"Alright dude. Truth or dare?" Alfred asked, slightly drunkenly. He'd invited his friends (and by friends, he meant anyone who had ever talked to him) over to his place to have a party since his parents were out of town. Naturally, Scotland and Ireland had brought beer with them, so everyone had had some at this point, some more than others. Currently, they were all sitting on the floor in (what was a very askew mockery of) a circle. Alfred was talking to Francis, and the Frenchman smiled.

"Dare," he replied, which caused Alfred to grin evilly. He was fairly good friends with Francis, so he knew exactly how to toy with him.

"I dare you to kiss Arthur on the lips," Alfred said, which caused various people to "oooooooo" around them.

"Wait, what?! Bloody wanker!" Arthur said, his eyes going wide when he realized that Alfred's dare involved him as well. His protests were cut off, however, by Francis planting a kiss on him. It resulted in a large amount of cat calls from around the room and a deep blush on Arthur's part. But, in the end, he kissed him back, much to his embarrassment.

Francis pulled away after a moment and winked at Arthur, which only resulted in darkening the Brit's blush, before turning to his next victim; one of his best friends, Antonio. Antonio sighed when he was asked the question. He, Francis, and Gilbert basically knew all of each other's secrets, so he didn't quite want to choose truth, as they could make him spill a secret he regretted. So, his shoulders slumping a little bit, he reluctantly chose. "Dare."

Francis smirked and glanced briefly over at Lovina where she was sitting on the opposite side of the circle before turning his gaze back to the Spaniard. Antonio had let slip last week that he had a large crush on her, and it was his turn to get him together with someone. After all, a few weeks prior, Antonio had managed to set him up on a date with Matthew, so he figured it was time to return the favor. "I dare you to spend seven minutes with Lovina in ze closet over zere," he chuckled, which caused Antonio to look up at him with wide eyes.

_Oh, you are so paying for this!_ Antonio thought to himself. It didn't appear that Lovina had heard Francis, so he got up and went over to her, offering her his hand shyly. "Care to join me in the closet?" he asked, trying to be as casual as he could. In reality, his heart was pounding against his ribs, yet at the same time it was up in his throat. _How is that even possible?!_

Lovina started a little when she heard a voice close to her, causing her to die in her game of Flappy Bird on her phone. And a little away from a new high score too! She looked up and blushed when she realized who was talking to her. "You made me die, idiota…" she muttered, though there was no bite to her words.

"Sorry…" he chuckled. "Come on," he murmured, leaning down and taking her hand. "Let's get this over with."

She felt her pulse rate go through the roof, but ignored it for the moment. _There's no way on __**Earth**__ that I like him_ she told herself. _He's annoying and loud and…and…_ She couldn't think of any more justifications, so she just allowed herself to be lead to the closet. Francis shut them in, and darkness enveloped them.

"Seven minutes!" Francis called. "Make it count!"

Antonio was glad for the darkness so that Lovina couldn't see his blush. Okay, so maybe it was a little more than just a crush. He liked her a lot. He thought she was absolutely beautiful, especially in the dress she was wearing tonight. It was a turquoise blue color, and stopped just above her knees. It reminded him a little of the ocean on a clear day. "So…" he said softly. "We've got seven minutes. What would you like to do?"

A flash of scenarios flashed behind Lovina's eyes, a majority of them at least a _bit_ inappropriate. She shook her head to clear them from her mind, but they were still nagging at the back of her brain. _Go on, just kiss him!_ It screamed at her, which only served to make her heart beat faster. _You know you want to. Don't be a coward._ Regardless of what her brain said, however, she stayed put. "I'm not sure," she said just as softly as he did. She didn't want her voice to be too loud in the small space.

"Well…there are a couple of options," he murmured, inching towards her the slightest bit, again thankful for the darkness allowing him to do so. He could smell her flowery perfume. It smelled like roses, and to him it smelled positively divine. "I think you know a lot of them, si?"

She sighed and looked down. "Si…I do," she said shyly.

Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to himself. "I'm not the best at talking, seniorita…" he said, practically whispering in her ear.

"A-antonio, what are you doing?" she squeeked when she felt herself being pulled close to him. It's not that she minded, but she would have liked a little warning first! She shivered when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "Then what are you good at?" she breathed.

"This," he breathed in return before leaning in and kissing her. It was the type of kiss that left you weak in the knees when you pulled away for breath. It was sweet, and passionate, and gentle all at the same time. And…it was full of everything he wanted to say, but couldn't. He was in love with her, but there was no way he'd admit that to himself or to her. Not for a long time, at least.

She was a bit surprised that he was being so bold, but she happily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his mop of dark brown hair.

He smiled a bit against her lips when he realized that she was kissing him back. _She feels the same?! Really?!_ He thought, happiness flooding through his veins as he did so. He took a step forward, but he didn't know quite how small the closet was and he ended up pinning the Italian to the wall behind her.

She let out a soft gasp, but gladly went along with the action, shyly parting her lips for him to deepen the kiss if he wished.

Antonio gladly deepened the kiss, cupping her cheek with his hand and resting the other on her waist, pulling her even closer than she already was.

Instead of just being pulled closer, however, she jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, the wall supporting her as she continued to kiss him deeply. She let out a soft noise at the feeling of being so close to him.

He groaned softly at the action and the hand that had been resting on her waist went to tangle in her hair.

Just then, the door was flung open as the two were still lip-locked, only to reveal a rather stunned Alfred. There was a collective cheer from the far side of the room where Gilbert and Francis were sitting which caused the two of them to part, matching blushes adorning their cheeks as Antonio let Lovina down. He took her hand and led her back to the circle, where Antonio looked over at Gilbert, a devilish look in his eye as he did. "Alright, Gil. Truth or dare?"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this one! It was a lot of fun to write, as it was a little less fluff and a little more *kissy kissy*. Not to mention, I managed to incorporate some of my other ships, which is always a bonus! **_


	4. Under My Spell

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the relatively late update today. Busy day. Anyways, here's the next drabble. **__** It's a UsUk one this time! Enjoy! Make sure to leave ship suggestions in my comments. And review! It keeps me writing! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Under My Spell: a America x England drabble

"Stupid git…" Arthur muttered as he went down into his basement. Alfred had once again made a comment at a "meeting", which in reality was just a party, that his magic wasn't actually real. That it was just him "losing his mind" because he was just "a crazy old man now". He'd show him. He was _too_ magic.

He got down to the basement and immediately started pawing through his stacks of spell books. _No…no…no…_ He had books on everything from transfiguration to black magic to herbology (though he didn't use that one much). But he was looking for one in particular right now. _Ah..._ he thought to himself as he finally found it. It was his introduction to potions book that he'd gotten when he was first starting out. Most of it was utter nonsense, but there was one thing that wasn't. That was the reason he'd been looking for this particular book.

A love potion.

According to the book, it lasted approximately twenty-four hours, and it was to be ingested orally. He already knew how he'd do that. Tomorrow was a world meeting, and Alfred always brought a soda with him. He'd just slip it in his drink. Easy.

He lit the fire under his large cauldron in the middle of the room and began to put various ingredients into the pot. Lilac root, essence of rose, sunflower oil, pumpkin seeds, a splash of red wine, the list just kept going. All the while, he was muttering an incantation as he stirred the ingredients. It was scarily similar to the one the three witches muttered in Macbeth: "Double double toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

After an hour, the painstakingly put together potion was done and stopped up in one of his vials. He put the vial in his briefcase and smirked. _Let's see how skeptical he is when he's under my spell._

* * *

The time had finally come. Arthur had been seated next to Alfred for the duration of the meeting and it was finally their break time. Alfred had his back turned and, while he did, Arthur quickly unscrewed the cap of his Coca Cola and poured the potion in. He screwed it back on and looked down at paperwork as Alfred turned back around. What the American didn't see was the smirk that lay on his lips.

Sure, Arthur had a crush on Alfred. Big whoop. It didn't change the fact that he also found him loud, annoying, childish, and infuriating. So to see him change all of that for twenty four hours was going to be fairly entertaining.

Alfred turned around from where he had been having a conversation with Francis to grab his soda. He took a swig and put it back down, then returned to his conversation.

_Come on…come on, kick in already! _Arthur thought to himself. It had now been fifteen minutes since he'd taken a drink, and he was starting to get antsy. Why was it taking so long? Was it a dud?

"l'Amerique? Are you alright?" Francis asked, rather concerned. What Arthur didn't see was that Alfred's iris' had changed color from the blue they normally were to a bright pink, then back to blue.

"Fine, dude. Why would you even ask that?" he asked, a little confused. He felt totally fine.

"No reason…" he said softly, glancing over at Arthur with a roll of his eyes. _God, not this again. _Arthur had spiked Alfred's drink with _something_, though he didn't know what, and now whatever it was was going to make some really weird things happen. _Great._

Alfred turned in the general direction that Francis was looking, only to be struck hard in the chest with a feeling he never knew he'd felt. Love. Deep, deep love for…_ARTHUR?!_ _Okay, that can't be right._ But it was. He was all of a sudden in love with the Brit, and he needed to make it known to him. For some reason…he just wanted to be close to him, and he couldn't do that if Arthur didn't know. "Arthur, can I talk with you out in the hall?" he asked, getting up.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk a little at his handiwork. He knew exactly where this was going, and he was more than happy to ride it out. "Of course," he said, getting up as well and allowing Alfred to lead him outside the conference room into the barren hallway. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Alfred blushed and looked down at his feet. "I…um…well…god, I don't even know how to say this…" he said softly. "I've never actually said this to anyone before."

Arthur felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart for that, but he pushed it down with the knowledge that the potion didn't _create_ love out of nothing. It just elaborated on love that was already there. "What is it, Alfred?" he asked gently, moving a little closer to him.

Alfred felt his heartbeat pick up, beating out a samba against his ribcage. "Well…um…I think I'm in love with you," he said shyly, still avoiding the man's gaze as he did so.

Arthur didn't say a word. Instead, he just leaned over and gently kissed him.

Alfred didn't recoil. He didn't push him away, as Arthur half expected him to. Instead, he kissed back tenderly.

"I love you too…"

The words were out of Arthur's mouth before he realized he'd said them, and he blushed dark when he realized he had. He didn't take them back, however. They were true, after all.

Alfred smiled and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his neck.

_ Who says I'm not magic?_ Arthur thought to himself as he snuggled into his chest.

* * *

_**Okay, this one is kinda cruddy compared to some of my others, but I thought it turned out kinda cute. Review please! **_


	5. Everything Will Be Okay

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not putting up a drabble for you last night. I was really busy with homework and all that jazz. But I'm back, and to keep you from killing me, I'm uploading two today! **__** Make sure to leave me suggestions in the comments, and review please! It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Everything Will Be Okay: a America x England drabble

Alfred was just sitting at home. That was really all he was doing. He was just sitting in his living room when he got the call that changed his life. He grabbed his phone from where it was buzzing on the end table and looked. Unknown number. _Huh,_ he thought. _That's strange._ He went ahead and answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alfred F. Jones?" a kind woman's voice asked over the other line.

"Yeah, that's me!" he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I have you down as the emergency contact for a Miss Jessica Waters?" she said, checking her records again. "I'm calling from Sacred Heart Hospital downtown."

Alfred's blood ran cold. "Is she alright?" he asked, his voice very serious now. Jessica was his girlfriend. A human, but he loved her with all his heart. He knew the day would come when she would die and he would have to go on without her, but he didn't want that to be now, for gods sake!

"Unfortunately not. She was in a bad car crash coming home from work today. She's currently lying comatose, but is in critical condition. We need you to get down here as soon as you can."

Alfred felt his heart plummet. "Of course. I'll be there right away." He hung up and, within two minutes, had changed into normal clothes, grabbed his bomber jacket and keys, and was driving to the hospital. _Please let her be okay…_ he thought. _Please, please, please…. _

He arrived at the hospital a few moments later. He shut off his ignition and made his way inside to the reception desk. Behind the desk was the woman who had called him. She was fairly pretty. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes. But he didn't care about that. "Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm here for Jessica Waters," he said softly, his shoulders a bit slumped at even having to say that.

"Oh, you're Alfred. She's in room 321. It's right down the hall," she said politely, nodding in the general direction she was talking about.

"Thank you…" Alfred muttered before going down the hall as instructed. He braced himself, then went into the room. He had no idea what to expect.

* * *

It had been only a week since that fateful Monday, and everything was finally starting to hit him full force. He was sitting in his living room again, but this time with his head in his hands and tears rolling down his face.

He'd just been to Jessica's funeral, and he couldn't quite bring himself to change out of his suit that he'd worn just yet. It was the suit he'd worn on their first date. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant, and then they'd gone dancing even though neither of them was very good at it. They'd had a wonderful time. This suit…it felt like it _was_ her at this point, no matter how pitiful that sounded. It reminded him of a time when he had Jessica, as opposed to when Jessica was six feet under.

He hadn't told any of the other countries about them. How could he? They all looked down upon human-country relations unless it was strictly professional. So now there wasn't even anyone he could go to for help. No one knew that he had been in a relationship with a human…and no one knew that his heart was shattered by one.

Arthur was rummaging outside the American's house, looking for the spare key he knew he always had hidden. He'd forgotten his briefcase there, and he needed it back, as he had a meeting with Francis tomorrow night. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed happily. The key had been placed in the potted plant by the door. Quickly, he unlocked the door and made his way inside. He was headed to the kitchen when he heard a strange noise. _Shit, is Alfred home?_ He thought to himself. _But wait…what __**is**__ that? Is that…crying?_

Alfred didn't hear Arthur come in. He had begun to sob, and he wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in near rivers at this point, but he didn't care. He missed her so much. If she were here now, she would have wrapped her arms around him and just held him as he cried. She would have whispered sweet nothings in his ear until he felt better. Of course, if she was here now…he wouldn't be crying.

Arthur quietly made his way to the doorway of the living room, only to be met with the most heart breaking sight he'd ever seen. Alfred, the Hero, the unbreakable…was sobbing on the couch. He couldn't help but make his way over and wrap his arms around the crying American.

Alfred sat bolt upright when he felt arms around him, and he glanced over only to see Arthur. He quickly wiped his tears away and put on a fake smile. "Hey Artie..." he said between sniffles. "What're you doing here, dude?"

Arthur looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes. "I came over to get my briefcase, but then I heard you crying. What happened, Alfred?" he asked softly.

With that question, every defense he'd hastily put up fell back down. He buried his face in Arthur's chest and began to sob again.

The action took Arthur a bit off guard, but he wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know what had happened, but what he did know was that, if Alfred was this upset, something big must have happened. He nuzzled his neck caringly and sighed. "Everything will be alright, love…" he murmured. "I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

_**Sorry for the sad chapter, guys. I just had the idea that hey, they're countries. They live forever. What if they got together with a human and had to deal with losing them? Yes, this is the stuff I think about in my spare time. Please don't judge me. Anyways, since Alfred is still a fairly young country, I figured it would probably be his first time dealing with it. New chapter to come a little later! **_


	6. Locked Away

_**Hey guys! Okay, here's the other drabble as promised! Yay! Make sure to review, 'kay? It keeps me writing. **__** ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Locked Away: a Prussia x Austria drabble

"Gilbert, I told you, I'm fine! Now leave me alone," Roderich muttered, turning back to the sheet music he had on his piano. He'd been composing again. Admittedly, he'd been doing that more and more lately, but he just assumed it was because he was more inspired than usual. Nothing to worry about.

"That's a lie and we both know it, hot shot," Gilbert laughed, walking into the room and sitting down next to him on the piano bench. Roderich moved away a little bit as he did. "You've been hiding. You don't want to deal with the fact that you're losing the war, so you've been locking yourself away in here and _composing_ or whatever you call it."

Austria was currently at war with Hungary, and he was losing badly. Very, _very_ badly. And it had been taking a toll of Roderich physically and emotionally. So…though he'd never admit it, he knew Gilbert was right. He had been hiding. He just didn't want to deal with all of this. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be at war with someone who he cared so much for. "Shut up…" he muttered, looking down at the sheet music and scribbling some notes down.

"I won't shut up until you admit that I'm right," Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes. It was killing him to see Roderich wasting away like this. This wasn't how he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be…well, not strong. He'd never been strong. He just shouldn't be this miserable all the time. While the man could be uptight, he was never miserable, and Gilbert wanted to fix it.

"Then you'll be talking a rather long time," he muttered, beginning to play through his piece on the ivories in front of him. He got through the first few measures only to be stopped when Gilbert's hands took his own and removed them from the keys.  
"What?" he growled, looking up at the Prussian. He was starting to get rather angry at him.

"Look, fancy pants. It's not my job to tell you how to run your life, but at this rate, you're running it right into the ground. Hell, this is the first time I've seen you all week, and it's only because I came looking," he said, slightly exasperated. He released Roderich's hands and stood up, leaning on one hand which he had placed behind him on the top of the instrument. "You need to get out more. Do things! See things!" he said, a little kinder. He rolled his eyes. "I mean, when's the last time you went out on a date? Or got laid, for that matter?"

Roderich blushed darkly. "That is none of your concern!" he spat, looking up at him. "But if you must know, it's been a few months."

"No wonder you've got a stick up your ass all the time," the Prussian muttered. He then grinned. "Come on. I've got an idea," he said, reaching forward with the hand that had been on the piano and completely forgetting that it had been supporting him. He fell with a surprised yelp, and when he opened his eyes, he was looking up at Roderich. He'd fallen directly into the Austrian's lap, causing both of them to blush like mad. "Es tut mir lied (I'm sorry), Roderich…" he murmured in his native tongue, though he made no move to get up.

Roderich was stunned when Gilbert fell into his lap, but, looking down at him…he wasn't about to push him off, especially after he locked eyes with him. His scarlet iris' were positively stunning, there wasn't any arguing about that. Sure, they scared some people, but Roderich wasn't one of them. His eyes trailed over the rest of his face. He certainly was handsome…quite so, actually. He'd never noticed because they were friends, but he was starting to realize now just how attracted to Gilbert he actually was. "Nein…it's not a problem..." he said softly, looking down at him with a small smile on his lips.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper now. He sat up, but didn't make any move to get off of him. Instead, it simply brought their faces closer together. He'd always been attracted to Roderich. He wasn't about to deny that blatantly obvious fact. What he _was_ going to deny was the fact that, as he sat there, his eyes flicked down to Roderich's lips more than once. Nope. He would carry that with him to his grave.

Roderich caught the glance and smiled the slightest bit. "Really…" he whispered. Then, on impulse, he leaned in and captured Gilbert's lips with his own, his fingers going into the man's hair on their own accord. And when their lips met…he felt fireworks.

Gilbert felt like he was walking on air when Roderich kissed him. God, how long he'd wanted to do this… He gladly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck as he did.

Roderich pulled away a few moments later and smiled shyly at him. "So…what were you saying about going out on dates?" he asked.

* * *

_**Yay! I love PruAus to death, but I also love PruHun and AusHun, so it's a real problem, lol. Hope you guys liked it! Make sure to review and leave me suggestions for pairings in the comments! Thanks!**_


	7. Breakout

_**Bonjour lovlies! Its Hetalia drabble time again! Woot woot! Anyways, this time I'm delving into something that I've never written before. I'm gonna try and write 2P characters. This is probably going to only be a one time thing, but if you want, you can leave suggestions in the reviews for future ones. I might write them if I like them. Anyways, enjoy! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Breakout: a 2P! America x 2P! England drabble

Four years. Four horrible, long years Oliver had been stuck alone in the home he used to share with Andrew. Well, that was before the trials and the charges and the arrests. Not necessarily in that order. Andrew Jones had been arrested on false murder charges. Andrew hadn't done it. He'd been with Oliver the entire night, making cupcakes in the kitchen. Still, he'd been convicted and was currently facing a life sentence in prison. Oliver sighed and sat down on the couch. His kitten came over and curled up in his lap, and he gently stroked Cupcake's furry head. Since he had nothing better to do, he flicked on the television to the news channel. There was always _something_ going on, even if it wasn't very interesting. And that was when he heard it.

_Breaking news. The convicted murderer Andrew Jones has broken out of prison and is currently roaming the streets of London. Whereabouts are unknown at this point._

Oliver had to take a moment to digest the information. Andrew had gotten out. He was free! He had to rewind the video just to make sure he'd heard right, and when he confirmed his suspicions, he grinned wide and hugged his cat to his chest. "Oh, Cupcake! Did you hear that?! Andrew is coming home!" he said happily. He heard police sirens whir past their house and he chuckled. If Andrew had broken out, there was no way they were going to find him. He was clever, and he wouldn't slip up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oliver grinned again and practically ran to the door, flinging it open. And, sure enough, there was Andrew. Somehow he'd must have managed to steal his old clothes back and change into them, because he wasn't wearing a prison jumpsuit. Instead, he was wearing his jeans, his white tank top, and his bomber jacket. He'd even stolen his sunglasses back.

Andrew grinned when he saw Oliver, and he took off his sunglasses so that he could look at him easier. "Hey babe…" he murmured. "Miss me?"

Oliver laughed and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him gently before pulling away and burying his face in his chest. "My god yes…" he giggled.

Andrew wrapped his arms around him in return and held him close. He'd missed him so much. "Good. I missed you too…" he murmured, kissing him on the top of his head gently and just holding him close to himself. The smaller man smelled like cologne mixed with the scent of frosting, and he chuckled softly. "Been baking again?"

Oliver blushed a little bit. "Yeah. Why?"

"I can smell the frosting on you," he laughed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh," he giggled. "My bad." He moved aside so that Andrew could come inside. The longer he was outside, the higher the chance that he'd be spotted by police. "Come in, come in."

Andrew smiled and did as he was told. He hung up his coat on the coat tree by the door, and looked around. Everything looked exactly like he remembered it, right down to Cupcake sleeping on the couch arm. He went over to the cat and kissed the top of its head gently before turning to Oliver, who was just closing the door behind him. "So babe…I've got something to ask you. I meant to a while ago, but you know…the whole 'being arrested and imprisoned' thing happened, which kind of threw off my plans, so…" he said, a bit shyly for him. Something was going on. Something big.

Oliver looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, love?" he asked, walking over to where his boyfriend was standing.

Andrew smiled at him and fished around in his pants pocket for a moment before pulling out a small velvet covered box. A ring box. He got down on one knee in front of a positively stunned Oliver, and looked up at him. "Babe…I know these past few years have been really hard on both of us. I'm so sorry. I didn't do it, and yet they're punishing both of us for something someone else did. However, this has taught me a valuable lesson. It's taught me to never, _ever_ take what we have for granted. I love you so much, Oliver, and the fact that I get to see you even now is a blessing in and of itself. But I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to be my guy forever? Would you marry me, babe?"

Oliver's eyes were almost as wide as his smile. "Oh my god, yes!" he exclaimed happily, tackling a laughing Andrew to the ground in a hug and peppering his face with kisses.

_This, right here, is worth all the trouble…_Andrew thought to himself. _Seeing him this happy. I never would have had the guts to do it if I didn't know what it was like to live without him._

Oliver stood up then, grabbed Andrew by the tank top, and brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

Andrew happily kissed him back, and only pulled away when the need for air became too prevalent. "What was that for?" he laughed breathily.

The Brit had a devilish look in his eye, and he smirked. "Come on, love. We've got a lot of lost time to make up for."

* * *

_**Okay, this one was way more fun to write than I thought it would be. I really like these two now. Damn it! Lol. Anyways, make sure to review! It keeps me writing. **_


	8. All Work and No Play

_**Bonjour all! How is everybody? Good? Good. **__** Sorry for not updating yesterday and the day before. I had a thematic essay to write for History class, and you guys know that my school work comes first. Sorry! Anyways, I'll be posting two extra drabbles this weekend to make up for it, and I'll be writing a lot next week because I'll officially be on February break! Huzzah! I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy, and make sure to review! OH! I almost forgot! I got asked in my reviews by thesuncomesaftertherain the other day if you could make suggestions for pairings. Yes you can! Feel free, guys! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

All Work and No Play: a France x England drabble (featuring the FACE family)

Arthur collapsed onto the couch. He was bloody exhausted. He'd been forced to watch the kids today while Francis went to work, and he hadn't had the energy that morning to care what the Frenchman said. He'd just wanted to go back to sleep, when he was jumped on by Alfred and Matthew. Needless to say, that had been the highlight of the day so far. He'd just managed to pour himself a cup of tea when Alfred came rushing into the room.

"Dad, will you read me a story?" the small colony asked, and the Brit couldn't help but smile as those bright blue eyes twinkled in the light. The boys called him "Dad" and Francis "Papa" to avoid confusing them when they called out for them or talked to both at once.

"Quickly, alright? And then it's off to bed for you," Arthur replied, his shoulders slumping a little bit. He was going to have to reheat his tea, but at least he'd get to have some after Al went to bed. Matthew had gone to bed hours ago, so now it was only Alfred that he had to deal with.

Alfred grinned and handed him a copy of "Goodnight moon". It was old and battered from use, but it was one of the boy's favorite bedtime stories.

Arthur chuckled softly and took it from him. "This one again, eh? Why not choose a different book? I must have read this one a million times by now," he said, though a fond smile was on his face as he did.

"Nope. This one," he said stubbornly, flipping open the book to the first page.

Arthur nodded and began to read.

* * *

Arthur went into the kitchen and reheated his mug of tea in the microwave, watching the china spin round and round as it did so. When it finally beeped, he took it out and sighed when he felt the warm liquid pass his lips. God that felt good.

When he'd finished his tea, he plopped onto the couch and curled up with his Kindle. He was right in the middle of a riveting action novel, and he couldn't wait to find out what happened to the heroine. He was so engrossed in the novel a half an hour later that he didn't even hear the door open.

Francis didn't hear any kids running about, so he assumed that Arthur had gotten them to bed alright. Now the real question was if his husband was still conscious after the night he must have had. He hung up his coat and headed into the living room, only to find Arthur with his nose in his book. He should have expected as such. He crossed behind the couch and smiled a bit as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Bonjour, mon amour…" he murmured in his ear.

Arthur jumped and whipped around, only to smile and peck him on the lips. "Hello, love…" he murmured when he pulled away. "How was work?"

"Far too long," the Frenchman responded, sitting down next to Arthur and wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's good to be home."

Arthur rested his head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side. "It's good to have you home, frog…" he muttered, but there was no hate in his voice. Simply love and teasing.

"How vere ze kids?" he asked, looking over at him. "Zey veren't too bad today, vere they?"

"They were fine. I'm just tired now…" he chuckled softly, shutting his eyes. After a few moments, he simply fell asleep.

Francis smiled knowingly when he heard Arthur's gentle snores coming from beside him. It had happened to himself a few times before, so he wasn't about to wake Arthur. Instead, he lay down and allowed Arthur to sleep curled up against his chest.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the cruddy chapter, lovelies. I'm just not feeling very inspired today. The ones I post in a few days should be better, I promise. **_


	9. The True Romance Language

_**Okay guys, so I decided how I'm going to make up for my missed time. I'm gonna post two drabbles tomorrow, and two on Sunday, and then I'll be all caught up! Yay! I may not actually stick to this, but I very well might. Either way, you guys are gonna get 4 drabbles this weekend as opposed to 2! Hurray! Anyways, this is just a silly idea I came up with today in study hall that I thought would be really cute. Make sure to review! It keeps me writing! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

The True Romance Language: a France x Romano drabble

It had started as silly bickering while walking down the street until Lovino said it.

"French isn't the romance language, idiota. Italian is."

And then all hell broke loose.

"Excusez-moi?" Francis asked disbelief in his voice. How could he think that just because Italians were smooth with the ladies too, that their language was the romance language? It had clearly always been, and always would be, French!

"You heard me, cheese for brains," Romano said with a roll of his eyes. "Italian is the true romance language. Not. French."

"Care to put your money where your overly large mouth is, mon amie?" he asked, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk and causing everyone else to go around the two of them.

"Bring it-a on, Franceypants. What are your terms?" the Italian asked, stopping as well and crossing his arms in front of him.

"We both hit on ze beautiful femmes[1] in our native tongues, and whoever can get a kiss first wins," he said simply. "Four hundred Euros. Your call."

Lovino smirked and stuck his hand out for the Frenchman to shake. "Deal. This'll be easy."

* * *

The two countries had split up and had been wandering around the market. They were on mutual ground. America. The two had been there for a conference, and they were walking back to their apartment when they'd stumbled across it, so they'd decided to walk through it. And now, it was perfect for their little bet.

Francis spotted a beautiful girl over by a jewelry stand and walked up behind her, working up all of his charm. She was wearing a pretty blue sundress, and had long blonde hair with sparkling purple eyes peeking out from underneath her bangs.

He needed to win this bet. Everything was going horribly over in his country. His economy wasn't great, his people were restless. He needed something to make him feel better. Sure, he might wish that Lovino would be that person for him, but he pushed the feeling aside as he approached the girl. He leaned against a post and smiled at her dashingly. "Aucun de ces bijoux comparer à l'éclat de vos yeux ...[2]" he murmured, which only caused the girl to quirk an eyebrow at him in confusion. She didn't speak French, after all. She'd taken Latin in high school. She simply smiled at him, then went back to looking at the handmade jewelry.

* * *

Lovino wandered the market, selecting his target carefully. He had one, maybe two chances at this, so he had to be careful. In truth, he didn't really care about winning the bet. Strike that, he didn't care about the money behind it. He just kind of wanted to show off for Francis. _Is that __**so**__ wrong of me?_ he thought to himself. _People show off for their crushes all the time, right?_

He found a girl that was working at a produce stand. _Perfect_, he thought. She was very pretty, he couldn't deny that. She was wearing a black t-shirt with silver lettering across it. Some Shakespeare quote or something. White skinny jeans hugged her long legs, and she wore bright red Converse sneakers on her feet. She had shoulder length brunette hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes.

He approached the stand and smiled at her, shifting his demeanor from his normal anger and obnoxiousness to charming and suave as he walked. He leaned his arm against the table and looked over at her. "Ciao, bella…[3]" he purred, causing the girl to giggle and blush a bit. He purposely took the least complicated approach. Most people knew at least a _little_ bit of Italian, so he knew she would know enough to figure out she was being complimented.

The girl batted her eyelashes a bit at him. She thought he was cute, and certainly charming. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked happily, the blush not fading from her cheeks as she did.

"Mi accontenterei per il tuo numero di telefono [4]…" he purred, leaning across the table and winking at her. When she tilted her head to the side, he pantomimed a phone, which caused her to chuckle and nod.

She quickly scribbled down her phone number on a napkin and handed it to him. "Here you go," she said with a shy smile.

"Grazie!" he said happily, channeling his inner Feliciano as he did so. He _was_ related to the bastard, after all. He might as well. He then leaned over and kissed her on both cheeks (as was custom in his country), only causing her to blush darker. He then leaned over and kissed her sweetly before pulling away. "I'll call you," he said, a smirk on his lips when her eyes went wide from the shock of hearing him speak English.

* * *

The two met back at the market square after they'd both been gone for a half an hour. Francis' shoulders were slumped the slightest bit, but Lovino was smirking.

"You lost-a, didn't you?" Lovino laughed, looking over at the defeated Frenchman.

"Like you did any better…" he muttered, looking down at the ground. He was a bit ashamed. He was the country of love, and he couldn't even pick up a girl using his own language?! What was _that_ about?!

"I did, actually," he said happily, pulling out the napkin from his pocket and revealing the phone number to Francis. "Read it and weep."

Francis' eyes went wide and he snatched the napkin out of his hands. "No way zis is real," he said after a minute of staring at it.

"Want me to prove it?" Lovino asked, his voice ringing from his cockiness.

"Please do," Francis said, shifting a bit on his heels. He had to admit…he didn't like the idea of Lovino kissing a girl. _He should be kissing __**me**_, he thought, then shook his head the slightest bit. Not enough that Romano would see.

Lovino nodded and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Quickly, he dialed the number of _Cindy_, as she'd written it in curly italics on the napkin, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ciao, Cindy!" Lovino said, his smirk growing into a full blown smile now as he looked over at Francis.

"Oh, you're the Italian guy that hit on me earlier? Hi! To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked happily. "Trying to convince me to smooch you again?" she teased.

"No, I was just proving a point," Lovino said with a shrug. "I'll call-a you again some other time, si?"

She nodded, then, once she realized he couldn't actually see her, she spoke. "Yeah, sounds great!"

"Arrivederci! [5]" he said before hanging up the phone and looking over at the now slack-jawed Francis. "Believe me now?" he asked.

Francis only nodded. He couldn't believe it. The pizza and pasta eater had just won the bet! Not only was he going to have to pay him four hundred Euros, but he was also going to probably have to hear him go on and on about Cindy, his new girlfriend, for the next few months!

Lovino could see that something was wrong, and he quirked his eyebrow at him. "Are you-a okay?" he asked softly.

Francis smiled weakly at him. "Fine," he muttered, turning to leave, but Lovino grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What is it?" he asked softly, looking up at him. "You can tell me, Francis."

Francis sighed. "I guess…I vas a little jealous of zat Cindy girl…" he admitted after a few moments of silence. "She got to kiss you, and I never have. It's not fair…"

Romano felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he heard those words. "I never said I'd stop you, did I?" he asked, leaning up and closing the distance between them by pressing their lips together sweetly.

Francis went stiff for a moment, but kissed him back slowly once he had a chance to adjust. He pulled away a few minutes later for breath and smiled at him. As he did, only one thought ran through his mind.

_He may not be the country of love…but he sure swept me off my feet._

* * *

_**[1] femmes = girls**_

_**[2] Aucun de ces bijoux comparer à l'éclat de vos yeux = None of those jewels compare to the sparkle in your eyes.**_

_**[3] Ciao, bella = Hello, beautiful.**_

_**[4] Mi accontenterei per il tuo numero di telefono = I'd settle for your phone number.**_

_**[5] Arrivederci! = Goodbye**_

_**Can I just say that this turned out **__**far**__** cuter than I ever thought it would? Anyways, here was some RomAnce for your Valentine's day. I hope you liked it! With love, ~Cheylock.**_


	10. A Rose By Any Other Name

_**Hello lovelies! So here's the first drabble I promised you today. Sorry it's showing up so late. I had to babysit. Oh well, it's here now! Any Shakespeare buffs out there are gonna love this one! Yay! Make sure to review, 'kay? It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

A Rose By Any Other Name: a high school Prussia x Fem!Canada drabble

Madeline walked across the balcony on her high school auditorium's stage, script in hand. "Romeo, doff thy name," she murmured.

Her high school production of Romeo and Juliet was only a month and a half away, and she was reading though her script. She hadn't gotten Juliet, though she'd tried her hardest. Her director just didn't notice her. It was her curse. So, here she was, reading through her script alone on stage an hour after the practice ended.

As she thought of Romeo, she couldn't help but think of her crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He'd gotten the part, of course, and he was brilliant at it. "And for that name, which is no part of thee take all of myself…" she said, leaning against the fake balcony. They'd gotten props set up the first couple of weeks so they'd have them to practice with. She sighed softly. She was alone in the theatre. Or, at least, she thought she was.

Gilbert had been in the greenroom doing a costume fitting for the masquerade scene just before the one Madeline was currently rehearsing. He'd just been released from the clutches of Natalya, their costume director, and gone into the auditorium to grab his bag when he stopped. That voice…. He looked up and saw that it was little Madeline Williams.

He truly thought she was the most beautiful girl in the school, inside and out. Of course, she would have no way of knowing that. Their paths didn't exactly cross very often. After all, he was the leading man, and she painted sets. He was captain of the football team, and she was in chess club. You get the idea.

So, as he looked up, he couldn't help but be entranced when he heard her recite Juliet's lines without ever once looking at the script. Elizabetha had been cast to play Juliet in the actual production, but her performance was so…unrealistic. Besides, wasn't the textbook Juliet supposed to be blonde, beautiful, and kind, not brunette and bitchy?

Gilbert hastily found the page Madeline was on and smiled a bit. It was the balcony scene, perhaps the most well known scene in all of Shakespeare. And damn it all if he wasn't going to rehearse the beautiful, romantic scene with her. This might be his one shot at this, and he wasn't about to blow it. "It take thee at thy word," he called. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never shall be Romeo."

Madeline let out a startled squeak when she heard him. No _way_ could she be this lucky. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my council?" she asked, her voice shaking realistically from the actual shyness she felt.

"By a name…" he said softly, stepping out from the shadows and revealing who he was. "I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee! Had I it written, I would tear the word." He pantomimed tearing a piece of paper, and Maddie giggled despite herself.

_He's so adorable,_ she thought to herself. _And his enthusiasm is infectious! _"My ears have not yet drunk a thousand words of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo…and a Montague?" she asked softly, looking down at him with a fond smile on her face.

He felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," he chuckled, walking to the base of the balcony and looking up at her, a matching smile on his lips.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?" she asked, gesturing for him to join her up on the balcony as she did so. "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Gilbert grinned and quickly climbed the ladder that led up onto the balcony. He leaned his arm against the railing and made his way over to her. "With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dare love attempt; therefore, thy kinsmen are no let to me," he said softly as he came to a stop in front of her. As he said this, he gently brushed a piece of hair behind Madeline's ear.

Maddie blushed a bit at the action. It was surprisingly sweet of him. Very delicate and very kind. She looked up into his scarlet eyes, and sighed. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee…" she murmured, a bit of warning in her voice. And, in all honesty, the statement kind of rang true. When she'd told Alfred about her crush on Gilbert, he had flipped out. If they actually got together….oh lord, she didn't even want to think about that right now.

He smiled a bit when he saw the faint pink stain her cheeks. It was horribly endearing to him. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than in twenty of their swords," he chuckled softly. "Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity," he said gently.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she did. "I would not for the world they saw thee here…" she murmured in his ear before nuzzling back against his neck.

Now it was the Prussian's turn to blush a bit. However, he wasn't about to argue, and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her close. God, he never wanted this moment to end. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight," he reassured her quietly. "And but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prolonged wanting of thine love."

She pulled away after a moment to look up at him again. "By who's direction found'st thou this place?" she asked.

"By love, who did first prompt me to inquire; he lent me council, and I lent him eyes…" he said gently, resting his forehead against hers as he did. "I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise."

Maddie's heart fell when she had to pull away. This was a fairly lengthy monologue she was about to do, so she had to be ready for it, and being so close to Gilbert _certainly_ wasn't helping her train of thought run any smoother. So, she pulled away and began. "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment!" She sighed, and looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. "Dost thou love me?" she asked softly. "I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully." She giggled a bit then and smiled. "Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world," she said, a teasing tone in her voice as she did so. She sighed again and took his hand in her own, looking into his eyes. "In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

Gilbert was positively shocked. He never knew Madeline could act like that. Sure, they'd been reciting lines for the past few moments, but that monologue…how long must she have worked on that to memorize it? How many nights in her room had she paced the floor with her script in hand and just recited it over and over to get it to the level of perfection it was at now? "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops…" he began, only to have Madeline gently place her index finger over his lips to keep him from speaking.

"Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest thy love prove likewise variable…" she said softly, removing her finger from over his lips to allow him to speak again.

Gilbert chuckled softly and kissed the back of her hand (which she'd been holding since her monologue) playfully. "What shall I swear by?" he asked, a hint of a plea in his voice as he did. He was a good actor. It's why he'd gotten the part. But Madeline…she was astounding.

Madeline had to keep in a giggle when Gilbert kissed the back of her hand. She had to stay in character. "Do not swear at all," she said with a shrug, not giving away any of the internal glee that she felt. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

He nodded and began to speak again. "If my heart's dear love…" he began, only to once again be cut off by Madeline.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.'" she said gently. She stood on her toes (as he was much taller than she was) and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast…" she murmured shyly, then turned to go, only to be caught by the wrist and turned back around by Gilbert.

Gilbert had a smirk on his face now, and he leaned forward the slightest bit so that their lips were only a little bit apart. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he purred.

She blushed deep, and she felt her heart hammering, but somehow she managed to stay in character, even though his lips were _right __**there**_. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she asked her voice near a whisper now.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine…" he said, his words ringing with truth. Because, if he was being honest with himself…he was in love with her. And he had been for a long time.

"I gave the mine before thou didst request it…" she breathed. She had. She'd been in love with him since she'd first seen him. It had been at a football game that Alfred had dragged her to (he was the middle linebacker), and she'd accidentally bumped into him when he'd been on his way to get water. At the time, she'd stammered shyly and walked away with her head down, but now? Now, though she didn't feel any less shy, she was in her element. She knew exactly what she was doing, and where this was going. It helped her feel a bit, well…confident. "And yet I would it to give again."

He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side in slight confusion. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" he asked softly.

She giggled a bit. "But to be frank, and to give it thee again," she chuckled. The end of the scene was coming up. God, she didn't want this to end. "And yet I wish for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite…" she murmured.

That was it. That was the end of the scene. That was the end of the scene, and they were still so close to each other. Gilbert couldn't help it. He closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Madeline's eyes fluttered shut as she sweetly kissed him back in return, wrapping her arms up around his neck and pulling him down so she could reach him easier. _You know, I might not have wanted this to end…_ she thought to herself. _But this ending…I think it's completely worth it._

* * *

_**So this is officially the longest chapter thus far. I hoped you guys liked it! God I love PruCan to an unhealthy degree, lol. :)**_


	11. My Heart Isn't Ice

_**Alright guys. I promised you a second drabble today (though that last one should honestly count as two. It's over 2,000 words), so here it is! Hooray for keeping promises! Anyways, you know the drill at this point. Please review. It keeps me writing, blah blah blah. **__** ~Cheylock**_

* * *

My Heart Isn't Ice: a Russia x Canada Drabble

Everyone had left the meeting already. It had been uneventful for every country except one. It had been _very_ eventful for Russia. During the world meeting, almost every country had turned against him on the issue of gay rights. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault! He was just following orders, and he couldn't change what his boss said… The echoes of their words swirled in his mind like a tornado, and he wanted nothing more than to stop them. Just to stop them….

_Hey Commie! You really need to stop this shit. It's not fair, bro!_

_Zat is true. Love is love, oui? You shouldn't be hurting people because of ze ones zey love._

_As much as I hate to agree with the frog, he's right, Ivan. You need to do something._

_Vat exactly are you planning on doing about zis, Ivan?! It's not alright. You need to fix vat you did wrong._

_Germany's right, ve! People should be allowed to love who they want and not-a fear you for it!_

Around and around and around they went in his mind, slamming up against the walls of his skull and making him feel even more guilty than he already did. They were Putin's laws, not his! And…it felt like he was dying inside right now. Every step he took, every breath, felt like his heart was being ripped out.

When he was sure everyone had gone, Ivan sat in his chair and placed his forehead against the cool metal of the conference table. "Shut up, da…." he hissed to the voices. "Shut up…please…"

He felt tears spring to his eyes when he began to beg with the voices, but they wouldn't stop.

_My people are working on getting marriage equality in all fifty states, dude._

_I gave __**my**__ people marriage equality ages ago._

_Don't forget about moi! _

"Be quiet…please…stop…" he said weakly, beginning to cry as the voices continued to yell at him. "It's not my fault…"

Matthew had come back into the conference room to grab the paperwork he'd forgotten on the conference table, only to be met with a sight he never thought he'd see. Ivan Braginski….was crying. He rushed over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Ivan?" he said in his soft voice. "Are you okay?" Of course he knew the answer. He'd been at the meeting. He'd seen everything. The only difference between him and the others is that he hadn't spoken up, one way or another.

Ivan simply shook his head no.

Matthew smiled sympathetically and placed his hand on the Russian's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, getting up and actually sitting in the chair next to him as opposed to kneeling on the floor.

"It's not fair, da…" he whimpered, not looking Matthew in the eye. Matthew was always so kind and understanding, but this…this was beyond the small country.

"I know, Ivan…" Matthew said gently, rubbing his back soothingly. "You're just following orders. I completely understand. You can't change orders from your boss."

"It's not that, Matt," he said, his voice breaking from the tears he was trying so desperately to hold back now. "It's that…because of my boss…I can't get married in my own country."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "Are you saying what I think you are, Ivan?" he near whispered.

Ivan nodded. "I've been trying to protest his rules, but I only end up being tortured. I've got scars on my neck from it. It's why I always wear my scarf…" he said, the tears rolling down his cheeks silently now. "I want to be able to marry someone I love in my own country without being hurt! It's not…It's not fair that everyone else can and I can't! And I know that no one would love me anyways, but it would be nice to not have to go away to someone else's country, probably one that hates me, to marry someone…" He sniffled a little bit and looked down at his lap. "Eto prosto ne spravedlivo…[1]"

"Who says no one would love you, Ivan?" Matthew asked, bringing his hand underneath the other man's chin and tilting it up a bit so that he could look into his eyes. "You're plenty loveable. You're like a baby grizzly bear. You could kill someone if you needed to, but, in the right situations, you're really sweet and kind…" he murmured.

Ivan chuckled bitterly. "It doesn't matter, does it? I couldn't get married anyways!" he laughed sadly.

Matthew felt tears spring to his eyes at the Russian's words. He really did empathize with him. He was good at that. Empathizing with people. It made him horribly sad to see Ivan so depressed, so he quickly leaned over and kissed his tears away. "I'm here for you, Ivan…" he murmured when he pulled away. "And…if you want to marry someone, then come over to my country…" he said shyly. "We'd be happy to have you and its cold as hell, so it'll feel just like home."

Ivan felt himself blush the slightest bit when Matt kissed away his tears, but he ignored it for the moment. He simply wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "Spasibo… [2]" he whispered in his ear. "Tak mnogo…[3]"

* * *

_**[1] Eto prosto ne spravedlivo = It's just not fair.**_

_**[2] Spasibo… = Thank you…**_

_**[3] Tak mnogo… = So much…**_

_**Sorry for the depressing chapter guys. I had to balance out the fluff from earlier. I figured that Ivan would be really bothered by the laws put into effect by Vladimir Putin regarding homosexuality, so this drabble was born. Being that it **__**is**__** on the subject of gay rights, I just want to state that what is going on in Russia is horrible, and this drabble is in no way trying to minimize the suffering of the gay community over there. I fully support gay rights, so what is going on over there is appalling to me. And, being that this is also a **__**bit**__** political, I just want to ask that no hate be left in the comments regarding gay marriage or any of that. You may dislike the idea all you like, but I don't want to see it in my reviews. If it shows up, your comment **__**WILL BE DELETED**__**. With my tirade over, I sincerely want to say that I hope you all enjoyed the feels filled chapter. With love, ~Cheylock**_


	12. Die Schönsten Blumen im Garten

_**Hello again, lovelies! Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I guess I didn't stick to my plan, huh? Lol. Anyways, expect three drabbles today as opposed to one! Yay! Anyways, make sure to review! It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Die Schönsten Blumen im Garten: a teenage Prussia x teenage Hungary drabble

The two of them had been friends for as long as he could remember. They would run through the fields fighting off imaginary dragons. She'd patched him up when he'd lost fights with bigger nations, and he'd done the same for her. They had made blanket forts in his living room and told each other ghost stories under the ghostly shadows their flashlights made. They'd climb trees in the forest and laugh at the other when they inevitably fell. They'd sworn that nothing would ever change. That they'd be best friends forever.

When Gilbert had decided to break that promise, he wasn't quite sure. Sure, he was still her best friend. That would always remain the same. But things had certainly changed between them, and it was all his fault. He'd let himself get too close to her and he'd ended up falling for her. It had begun to happen slowly; then, one day…it hit him like a wrecking ball. He suddenly realized how beautiful she really was; how her eyes sparkled in certain lighting, how her hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders and down her back. How her laugh rang like twinkling bells. He shook his head to clear his mind, as he was with her right now, and he couldn't afford to let those thoughts creep in.

Elizabeta and Gilbert were sitting outside in the field like they normally did after school when it wasn't raining or anything. It was a nice, sunny day, and birds were twittering in the treetops around them. There was only one thing that made this day different than any of the ones from their childhood. They were both older now. They were seniors in high school, and they both felt the pressure of college looming over them. Things couldn't stay like this forever. They'd be separated soon. And what made it worse was that Elizabeta felt the same way that Gilbert did. She was just too scared about losing him to do anything about it.

"Eliza…" Gilbert said, looking up at her. There was a shyness to his face that the Hungarian had never seen before. He'd been fiddling around with blades of grass up until that point, a sign that something was weighing on his mind.

"Yeah, Gil?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He seemed…anxious. She'd never seen him like that. She'd seen him sad, and happy, and angry, but never anxious. It worried her a bit. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, no," he chuckled weakly, glancing away from her. "It's just…we're gonna be separated from each other soon. College and all that. I…don't want to leave you, Lizzy," he sighed.

She smiled sadly at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Who says? We both applied to the same colleges. Maybe one will take us both," she suggested.

"I doubt it…" he mumbled. As he looked around, he found a small bush of roses by the shrubs on the edge of the woods. He gulped, stood up, and went over to the bush. He knelt down and picked one single bud; it was a beautiful, bright red one. The largest of the ones on the bush.

"Gilbert? What are you doing?" she asked, watching him go.

He went back over to her and knelt down in front of her with the shy smile still on his lips. He gently tucked the rose bud behind her ear. "Die schönste Blume für die schönste Blume…" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

She blushed and looked down at the ground. "Gil, you know I don't speak German," she giggled.

He laughed a little bit. "It means…the most beautiful flower for the most beautiful flower…" he said softly, a small smile on his face as he did so.

That only served to deepen her blush. "Oh…" she mumbled, looking down at the grass. "Well thank you, Gilbert…I don't know what to say…"

"Then just listen…" he murmured. He took her hand in his own and sighed a bit. "Elizabeta…we've been friends forever. I know that. And I know that most people say that once a guy is in the friend-zone with a girl, he can never get out. I want to prove them wrong," he said softly. His heart was beating erratically as he said the words. Was he really doing this? "Lizzy…I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. And the only reason I never said anything was because, on the chance you didn't like me in return…I wasn't about to lose you. Because you're still my best friend, and I just couldn't bear that."

Elizabeta's eyes widened when she heard those five little words leave his lips. _I'm in love with you_. He loved her? "Really?" she asked, tears of joy beginning to flood her eyes.

He nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Really…" he said, a small smile toying at his lips as he did. "Whatever you say next…please don't leave, okay? I'd be a wreck without you."

"I could never leave you, Gil…" she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you too…"

He grinned and pulled away. "Seriously?" he laughed.

"Seriously," she laughed in return, resting her forehead against his. "I love you so much, Gilbert. I have for so long."

"Then…can I ask you something?" he asked gently.

"Of course. What is it?" she asked happily.

"May I kiss you, Lizzy?" he chuckled.

She nodded and closed the gap herself, pressing her lips to his gently and, in the process, knocking Gilbert down into the grass. Seeing as he was holding her, she fell on top of him.

Gilbert laughed against her lips, but continued to kiss her. He wouldn't give up this moment for anything in the world.

* * *

_**Excuse me while I drown in the fluffiness that is this chapter. I ship Gilbert with **__**far**__** too many people. I admit it. It's a problem. Oh well! More drabbles for you guys! Lol. :) ~Cheylock**_


	13. Mr Cellophane

_**Second drabble of the day guys! See? I'm keeping my promise! Huzzah! Only one more today after this. It'll keep you guys from getting **__**too**__** spoiled. Lol, I kid. You guys are great. Make sure to review, okay? I love reading them, and they really do keep me writing these. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Mr. Cellophane: an America x Canada drabble

"Matt, wait!" Alfred called, running down the hall after him. He'd been an idiot at the World Meeting, and he'd noted that, after crashing into Matthew while he was speaking, he hadn't even realized he'd arrived. The smaller nation had gotten mad and run out of the conference room, and Alfred needed to get him back. He needed to make this right.

After about five minutes, he finally caught him by the wrist and turned him around. "Mattie…I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean..." he began, only to be cut off by a smack across the face.

"Save it, Alfred…" Matthew growled, yanking his wrist out of the other's grip. He'd gotten stronger. A lot stronger. It was just that no one ever noticed.

"Matt…" he said softly, positively stunned by his reaction. "W-what was that for, dude?"

"I'm sick and tired of you and everyone else not noticing me!" he yelled, his normally quiet voice raising almost to normal volume. He was angry, and an angry Canadian wasn't one you ever wanted to see. _Ever_. "Just because I'm not the loudest, and because I don't contribute a lot at meetings, doesn't mean I don't exist, Alfred. Hell, Greece is asleep at most of the meetings! Does that mean he doesn't exist anymore?"

"Of course not," he said softly. Even though the Canadian was far shorter than him, he still felt like a child being scolded.

"Then why the hell does the fact that I'm quiet make me invisible to all of you?" he asked, an exasperated tone to his voice. "It's not fair to me."

"I know…" he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"What do I have to do, exactly? Declare war?" he asked, shaking his head a bit. He threw his hands out to the sides and rolled his eyes. "Because that's where I'm headed, Alfred. I don't want to, but if that's what it takes…"

Alfred placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders and sighed. "No, Matthew. That's not what you need to do."

"Then what?" he asked, a slight snarl to his voice. "What do I have to do?"

Alfred shrugged. "Something that makes an impression I guess? Something that makes them remember you," he suggested.

"Alright then…" he muttered, looking up at Alfred's bright blue eyes, his purple iris' locking with them. There was mischief glinting in them, though Alfred couldn't quite tell what had caused it. "Let's start with you, shall we?" And it was then that he pushed the American up against the wall.

"Matthew? What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide. Or at least, he'd started to. He was cut off when Matthew's lips collided against his own. He let out a startled noise against his lips. Well, he truly hadn't been expecting him to do that….

Matthew pinned Alfred against the wall and kissed him deeply, tangling his fingers into his hair and brushing Nantucket in the process. Because he'd grown up with him, he knew all his ticks. He knew just how to make him squirm.

Alfred gasped, allowing Matt's tongue into his mouth to explore and dance with his. He let out a soft groan, and finally melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and held him close to himself. There was no point in arguing. Matthew was too strong now. He'd become a man, and he was certainly making that fact known.

A few moments later, he pulled away and smirked up at the flustered American. "Notice me now?" he purred.

Alfred nodded enthusiastically before pulling him back in and kissing him again.

* * *

_**Okay, I know this one is short. AmerCan fans, please don't skin me! I love this ship just like my others, 'kay? It just so happened that this one turned out shorter than my others. Sorry! My next one will be longer, I promise! ~Cheylock**_


	14. Dare I Say

_**Hey guys! Okay, so I didn't 100% keep my promise yesterday. I'm sorry! I fell asleep at my computer, lol. I didn't mean to. Anyways, only one drabble will be uploaded today, however, I'll upload two tomorrow. **__**Something to note though: the lyrics in this drabble do not belong to me. I didn't write them. They're the lyrics to a song called Dare I Say by Alexander Rybak. I adore his stuff, and this song was too perfect to not do a drabble based off of. :) If you want to go listen to it, here is the link: watch?v=Bydzj-QUpEI I recommend listening to it while you read. Make sure to review! It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Dare I Say: a Hungary x Austria drabble

Roderich had been working on writing this song for ages, and now…now it was finally done. He'd never expected it to take so long, however, the fact that he had to work on it when Elizabeta was out of the house sort of slowed him down a bit. He didn't regret it though. Not for a second. He was in love with her, after all… And what better way to show that (for him at least) than by writing her a song?

The Austrian rolled his shoulders the slightest bit. What most people didn't know is that, while he composed piano pieces…he also sang. And sang rather well, if he did say so himself. He had written lyrics to go along with the simple composition, and he began to slowly play out the melody on the piano keys in front of him. After a measure, he began to softly sing along.

_Far from the place where I'm writing this song_

_ There is a girl to whom my heart belongs._

_ She doesn't know that I'm thinking of her, but again_

_ That's not the point._

Elizabeta hadn't gone to Gilbert's for the day like she'd planned. The albino was sick, and she didn't want to catch his cold, so she'd just gone out to work in the garden. She was tending the lilies under the window of Roderich's music room when she heard a soft melody begin to wind out of the room. Was Roderich…singing? She'd never heard him sing before. _He has a wonderful voice_, she thought to herself.

_She makes me glad just by being alright,_

_ Though I would wish that just for one night, she would come back and again we'd be friends like those times where love never ends._

The piano picked up the slightest bit at this point, and Roderich smiled a bit as he played and sang. He'd really put all he had into this song; every feeling, every emotion he felt towards her was in here. It was practically his heart spilled onto the pages.

_Watching your picture I feel I'm with you, and your hand is flirting with mine. _

_ Maybe it's pointless, but what can I do, knowing you're one of a kind?_

_ Honestly I know I'll be fine._

Elizabeta had stopped fiddling with the flowers and the watering can and she just listened now. Not only was Roderich singing…he was singing about a girl. He was in love with someone. She couldn't help but wonder for a split second if it was her, but she pushed the thought aside as a silly daydream. _You just work for him,_ she reminded herself. _Nothing more. _

Roderich grinned as he got to the chorus.

_But dare I say you are amazing in every way?_

_ And would you mind if we woke up with each other each day?_

He sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit. This was the part that hit home the most for him. The part that he was brought back down to earth by.

_But then I remember that I'm just a guy, but still I keep dreaming of you_

_ 'Cause it's all I can do._

_ You said you loved him the last time we met._

_ Please tell your boyfriend that I'm not a threat._

_ I know the difference between right and wrong but again, that's not the point._

The last time he'd met with Elizabeta, he'd had a conversation with her about Gilbert. What he'd gotten from it was that she loved Gilbert. She'd been friends with him for years. How could she not? Besides, he was far more handsome than he was, and better with the ladies. He didn't stand a chance.

_Sometimes I sleep with a smile on my face because dreaming of you makes me glad._

_ And then I wake up when I'm still in my dream:_

_ The sweet kiss that we never had._

_ Honestly, how foolish is that?_

Elizabeta could feel her heart breaking as she listened to the sad lyrics of his love song. How could this girl not love him back? He was perfect in her eyes. He really was.

_But dare I say you are amazing in every way?_

_ And would you mind if we woke up with each other each day?_

Roderich sighed again as the song reached its heart-wrenching climax.

_But then I remember that I'm just a guy, but still I keep dreaming of you_

_ 'Cause it's all I can do._

He played furiously, with more passion than he ever had before. When he reached the end, he played the last few notes slowly.

_But dare I say you are amazing in every way?_

_ And would you mind if we woke up with each other each day?_

_ But then I remember that I'm just a guy._

And it was with that that Elizabeta felt her heart snap in two. Those final words. He didn't think he was good enough for whoever this girl was, and it made her want to cry. He was the best man she'd ever met in her life and…she loved him.

Roderich shut his eyes and just let the echo of those final chords swallow him up for the brief seconds before they faded away into nothingness. When they finally did, he tucked away his sheet music and put them inside his piano bench. He never wanted anyone to know he'd written that, especially the Hungarian for who it was written. He just wanted it to have her in his arms. Just once. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

_**And there we have it, folks! The first of my drabbles to end without any sort of closure between the characters. AusHun fans, please don't skin me, lol. Instead, if you want a part two of this story, go and beg me in the reviews! Ciao! ~Cheylock**_


	15. The Key To My Heart

_**Bad writer, bad! I haven't updated in days! I'm so so so so sorry guys! :/ I feel awful about it. Here's one, and another should come before the end of the night, okay? No guarantees though, as I'm exhausted. I love you guys so much. Thanks for putting up with me. Make sure to review, 'kay? It keeps me writing. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

The Key to My Heart: a America x England drabble

Arthur had found the note slipped into his briefcase when he got to his hotel room. He'd just been at a meeting with Alfred, Francis, and Antonio in New York City, so he knew it had to be from one of them. However, he couldn't quite bring himself to open it just yet.

The reason for the meeting was that America was going to war against Germany, and Alfred needed allies in a bad way. Well, his country did, anyways. Alfred was going to be posing as a human and serving alongside the men and women of his country. _Living out his hero fantasy, I guess…_ Arthur thought to himself. _He's a bloody idiot. He's going to get himself killed._

The folded piece of paper simply sat on the coffee table in front of him for fifteen minutes before curiosity overtook him and he picked it up. Carefully, he unfolded it and read what was written there. He recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from Alfred. Everything was slightly slanted, but the letters flowed together in the way Arthur had taught him when he was young.

_Meet me in Times Square_ _as soon as you get this. I'm outside the Crown Plaza Hotel._

Arthur sighed; however, he grabbed his coat and headed out to grab a cab. When he finally managed to hail one (a feat that he always found difficult in other countries), he directed the cab driver to take him to Times Square as he'd been asked to do. _This had better be important, Alfred…._

* * *

Alfred had been waiting for almost an hour outside the Crown Plaza already, and he shivered. It was mid-October, and the weather was beginning to cool off drastically.

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and looked around. Directly ahead of him was the M & M store, along with the Hershey's store right next to it. If he looked in either direction, he was simply met with a bustle of people along with the gorgeous scenery that they were all accustomed to living in New York.

Alfred was really going to miss it while he was away, but he knew he was doing the right thing by going. His men needed him. They needed all the men and women they could get at this point. Ludwig was a dangerous opponent, and so was his army.

Just then, the American was snapped out of his thoughts by a cab pulling up in front of him.

_So he listened. That's good,_ he thought to himself. _Considering this might be my last time talking to him._ The only thing that was different about Alfred currently was that he was wearing his army uniform. He was terrified. As soon as he was done talking to Arthur, he was going to get a cab to the airport. The plane would take him to Virginia, where he'd begin his training, and then…then he'd be off to Germany to fight.

He didn't let any of his fear show, however, and simply greeted Arthur as the Brit stepped out of the cab. "Hey Arthur," he said gently, not in his normal, loud tone of voice.

"Hello, Alfred. You wanted to see me?" he asked, holding the note in his left hand and quirking his eyebrow at him. He'd just seen him, after all. Why he'd wanted to see him again so soon was beyond him. But it was then that he noticed the uniform. _Oh…_ he thought. _He's leaving._

"Yeah, I did," he said with a nod. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly. This was going to be way harder than he initially anticipated. "I'm leaving as soon as we're done here. I'm going to Virginia, then Germany, and I won't be back for a few years."

Arthur felt his heart break when he heard those words. He wouldn't be able to see Alfred for who knows how many years? That sounded like hell on Earth, and yet it was his life right now. The man he was in love with was leaving for war in a few short moments, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Oh…" he said softly, looking down at the ground. He couldn't think of any other way to respond.

"I'll write to you and all that when I can, but I'm not sure how far in between the letters will be," he said apologetically.

"No, no. I don't care about that, Alfred. Just write when you can, and when it's safe," Arthur said gently, looking up at him with a weak smile. _At least he cares enough to write to me…_

"Okay, I will," he chuckled softly, locking eyes with those beautiful emerald eyes he loved so much, and then looking away shyly. "I….sort of got you something to remember me by…" he said, fishing around in his coat pocket.

"You did?" he asked, his eyebrows raising. He certainly hadn't been expecting that from Alfred of all people.

He nodded and finally pulled out a small box. "Here we are," he said before handing the box over to Arthur. "Go on, open it."

Arthur took the box from Alfred gently and hesitantly lifted the lid. "Oh Alfred…" he breathed. Inside the box was a delicate looking necklace. It was in the shape of a key, and at the top in place of the head of the key was a heart embedded with shimmering diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. They were in the shape of an American flag. "It's gorgeous."

"This is gonna sound cheesy as hell, but I'm going to say it anyways," he chuckled, taking Arthur's hand in his own and causing the note to flutter to the ground. "It's…sort of the key to my heart. I'm giving it to you, because you stole mine already, and I figured…you should have some sort of remembrance of that. Arthur Kirkland…I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry I'm telling you this before I take a plane away from you for god only knows how many years, but I figured you should know.."

Arthur cut off his nervous rambling by leaning up and kissing him sweetly. It was soft, yet passionate, and filled with all the things he'd wanted to say for so many years prior to this.

When he pulled away for air, Alfred blushed dark and looked into his eyes. "I…I'll take that as an 'I feel the same'?" he chuckled softly.

"Obviously, you git," he laughed before leaning up and kissing him again.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, as USUK is one of my favorite pairings (followed very shortly after by PruCan, AusHun, and Spamano). No, the war in this isn't based off any **__**actual**__** war in history. Sorry. I don't research that carefully. However, if there's any parallels, I'd love to hear them! Leave them in the reviews, 'kay? Love you guys! ~Cheylock**_


	16. Jekyll & Hyde

_**Alright everyone, so I didn't get the second one up last night. Sorry. I was just too tired to. Anyways, it's here now, and you can definitely expect another one before the day is out. You have my word on that. It had occurred to me that (even though its one of the biggest ships in the fandom) I hadn't written a GerIta drabble yet! *gasp* I know, right? So, I'm going to **__**write **__**(hey, get it? I'm being punny today) that wrong **__**write**__** (two for one! Booya!) now. Enjoy! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Jekyll & Hyde: a Italy (and 2P Italy) x Germany drabble

"Feliciano! Get up; you're late for your training. Again," Ludwig barked, walking into the Italian's bedroom where he was still asleep. He groaned and rolled his eyes. When was he going to just learn to set an alarm in the morning? It really wasn't that difficult.

Feliciano sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. When he spotted Ludwig next to him, he smiled. "Ciao, Ludwig!" he said cheerfully.

"Ja, ja, hello," Ludwig said, a hint of annoyance to his voice. "Get up. It's time for training."

Feliciano pouted the slightest bit (which, though he had no idea, Ludwig thought was positively adorable) and sighed. "Alright…" he mumbled, standing up and going into his closet to change into his uniform.

After a few minutes, Feli came back out, now in his blue uniform as usual. "What are we doing today, captain?" he giggled happily, looking up at the German. His eyes were open for a change, so his beautiful amber ones locked with Ludwig's blue ones.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit fondly at him. He may not be any good at it, but his enthusiasm was fairly sweet. "_You_ are going to be running laps before ve do anyzing. Go," he said sternly, nudging him out the door and onto the training field.

"How many?" Feli asked.

"Until you feel like you can't do any more. Zen add twenty to zat," he answered, which caused Feliciano to groan. But he didn't complain. He simply set off around the training field. Ludwig was only trying to get him to become a good soldier, after all.

* * *

Needless to say, training hadn't gone very well that day, which was why Ludwig ended up down at the pub at the end of his street. He'd gone with his brother, but Gilbert was now no where to be found. He was probably Frenching some girl in the alley behind the bar. He sighed and took a swig of his beer, letting the cold liquid trickle down his throat.

_Why can't Italia just take training a bit more seriously?_ He thought to himself. _It could save his life someday. He just needs to be a bit tougher. A bit stronger. Then…he'd be perfect. _He shook his head to clear his mind. He shouldn't be having a thought like that about him. He was just his friend. Nothing more. Just a friend. _But god do I wish he was more…_

It was then that he felt the tap on his shoulder. Ludwig turned around, only to have his heart skip the slightest bit when he realized the man who had been occupying his thoughts all night was standing right behind him. He looked a bit different though. His hair was a little darker, and he had bright red eyes. "Feli…" he said, looking up at him. He was a bit intoxicated, so he didn't quite notice the differences at first. "Vat are you doing here?"

"I'm-a here to see you," the man chuckled, his voice a bit off as well. It was deeper, and the slightest bit more menacing. "Surprise, Luddy!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and then rolled his eyes. "Vat do you vant, Feliciano?" he mumbled, taking another drink of his beer. He was beginning to notice the differences, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"Silly German," he said, sitting down next to him and leaning over to whisper in his ear, placing a hand on his leg in the process. "I want-a you."

_Okay, something is very off here_, Ludwig realized, looking over at Feliciano. He gulped and took a shaky breath to calm himself. _Breathe, Ludwig. No matter how long you've wanted to hear those words. Stay calm._ "You don't mean that," Ludwig said softly, looking down at his lap and removing Feli's hand from where it rested on his leg. "Something's wrong vith you."

Feliciano rolled his scarlet eyes and began to kiss down Ludwig's neck, which caused the larger man to shiver in spite of himself. "There's-a nothing wrong with me, Ludwig," he purred in his ear. "Come on. Just give in. You know you want to."

"N-nein…" Ludwig breathed, but he leaned his head to the side anyways to give Feliciano more access to his neck. He couldn't help it. It just felt too good. "Feliciano…zis is a bad idea. Ve're friends…it could mess zings up between us…"

"I don't care…" he murmured, nipping gently at his earlobe in the process.

That was it. That was all it took for Ludwig to unravel. That small little action combined with those words made him snap, and he looked over at him for the briefest second before leaning over and capturing his lips with his own. Deep down, he knew this was wrong. He knew something was wrong with Feliciano that was making him act this way, but he found that the part of himself that loved Feli didn't care about that. He'd wanted to do this for so long, and he couldn't quite seem to stop himself.

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig blinked awake and winced a bit as the sunshine shone through his curtains. For a brief moment, he thought that maybe the entire night before had been a dream. That is, until he looked over and saw Feliciano sleeping next to him. Then everything came flooding back to him. Every single detail from the night before, even though everything had passed in a blur. He had brought Feliciano back to his apartment.

_You're sure you vant to do zis? _He'd asked.

_Absolutely._

Clothes had flown (he was fairly certain that both their shirts were still in the living room, along with at least his own belt), and they'd ended up in his bedroom.

His lips were still sore from how passionately they'd kissed, and he was sure that wasn't the only thing that was sore on Feliciano. The two of them had slept together last night, and honestly? Ludwig couldn't be happier. He _was_ in love with the other man, after all, though he didn't like to admit it to himself. Oh well. He'd certainly admitted it last night, to both himself and Feli.

He looked over at Feliciano and scanned his features. Everything seemed to be normal again. Maybe he'd made up the whole difference in his mind. When he noticed him beginning to stir, he smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around his waist before nuzzling his neck. "Guten morgen, mein lieb…" he murmured in his ear.

Feliciano smiled the slightest bit and hummed gently in response before the fact that Ludwig was in bed with him had completely registered. "G'morning…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes before sitting bolt upright, his eyes wide and slightly panicked. "L-ludwig?!" he gasped.

Ludwig's heart sank. He knew there had been something wrong with him last night. The other must have been drunk or something. He didn't remember what had happened, which caused the German to blush out of shame. "Ja…its me…" he murmured. "Hallo, Feli."

"What happened last night?" Feliciano asked softly, a dark blush coming onto his cheeks as he realized what must have.

"Um….vell…I vas at ze pub, and you came up behind me and basically…seduced me," he said shyly. "You looked…a bit different, but I couldn't tell until it vas too late. I'm sorry Feli. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Truly, I didn't…"

Feliciano mentally berated himself. "I forgot to take my medicine yesterday," he mumbled. That's what had caused the differences. The sudden forwardness, the change in eye and hair color…

Ludwig looked at him in confusion. "Vat are you talking about?" he asked.

"My medicine…it keeps a part of me hidden away," Feliciano explained. "There's a second me living inside me, and he's evil and mean, and he does anything he can to get what he wants. Well, what I want, but still! I…I named him Luciano. The medicine keeps him locked away. The last time he was out, he nearly had me kill my own brother, along with Antonio and all of them…he's-a really dangerous, Ludwig." By this point, he had begun to tear up.

Ludwig listened to him and, though he found it hard to believe, he'd seen it with his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano and held him close. "Feli…" he murmured, gently stroking his hair. "Calm down. It's alright."

Feliciano slowly began to calm down and, once he had, he looked up at Ludwig. "Did we sleep together last night?" he asked sadly.

Ludwig could only nod in affirmation.

"Bastardo…" he muttered. "He took that away from me too. I d-don't remember it at all…" The tears he had been holding back slipped down his cheeks at that realization. Something he'd wanted to do for so long had actually happened, and yet…he couldn't remember any of it.

Ludwig felt his heart break at that. "Feliciano…look at me," he murmured, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes. "Vether ve slept together or not, it doesn't matter. If you don't remember it, it never happened, alright?" he said softly, gently wiping his tears away. "Our first time never happened, and it von't until you're ready for it to."

Feliciano sniffled a bit and nodded. "Si…" he murmured. "That…that sounds good. It never happened," he agreed.

Ludwig smiled a little bit and brushed some hair out of Feliciano's eyes. "Vould you maybe like to have dinner vith me tonight, Feli?" he asked softly.

Feliciano smiled and nodded a bit. "I would love to, Ludwig."

* * *

_**Okay, I fall in love with these ships over and over again after I write drabbles about them. It's a real problem, omg. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that. I had the idea that maybe 2P's aren't completely different people, but that they are actually **__**part**__** of the person they're opposite of, so this drabble was born. I like it, and I hope you guys did too. Love you guys! Make sure to leave me suggestions for future drabbles in the reviews, 'kay? **__** ~Cheylock**_


	17. Until Death Do Us Part

_**Hey guys. Sorry for being MIA. My school musical is soon, and I've been going mad with rehearsals and such. I'm going to try and write a bunch today to upload throughout this week, but no guarantees on anything, as it **__**is**__** show week. Anyways, this drabble was requested by Romania-chan, who requested a male!Hungary x Austria drabble. Here you are, lovely. **__** I hope you enjoy it. Everyone, make sure to review! I love getting the emails and reading all of them. They make me so happy. Make sure to leave suggestions for pairings too, as I ship almost everything, lol. And, if you like, you can even leave me prompts! In fact, I encourage you to, as I've been getting some writer's block recently. Love you guys! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Until Death Do Us Part: a male!Hungary x Austria drabble

_Damn it, Italy. This had better work…_ Daniel Héderváry thought to himself as he paced the study floor. His economy had gone down the toilet in recent years and…he needed help; a lot of it. And…he couldn't deny it any longer. He had feelings for Roderich. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he had for longer than he cared to admit.

He was nervous, his heart thrumming in his chest. He'd told Feliciano about his problem (the economy thing, and, admittedly, his feelings for the Austrian as well), and the small country had come up with a simple solution: ask him to marry him. That was why he was currently pacing the study and nearly leaving a rut in the floorboards as he did so.

_ What if he says no?_ he thought. _I'll be so embarrassed, and he'll probably ask me to leave his house…is this even worth it?_ He thought then to the image of Roderich at his piano. He always looked so peaceful…so serene. How his eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. How passionate he was about everything he cared for.

The Hungarian then nodded to himself. "It's definitely worth it," he muttered under his breath. "You're in love with him, after all. It's a chance for it to happen, at the very least."

"A chance for what to happen?" Roderich asked from the doorway where he leant against it. He'd only heard the end of his sentence, so he wasn't sure number one: why he was talking to himself and number two: what he was talking about in the first place.

Daniel blushed dark and stopped pacing. "Hello, Mr. Austria…" he said softly, sitting down on the couch by the fireplace. "I trust you got Italy's message then?"

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Of course. Please, take a seat…" he said softly, patting the spot next to himself. "I have something to discuss with you."

Austria quirked a brow at her, but did as he told and sat down on the couch beside him. "What is it?" he asked, a little concerned. The last time he'd had "something to discuss", Daniel had gone off to war for three years. It was what had put him into his economic down-spiral now.

"I…have a proposition for you," he began shyly, looking down at his lap. His heart was going a mile a minute, and he sort of felt like he was going to throw up, but he powered through it. The ring had cost a lot, after all. This was his only chance. So, with that motivation in mind, he continued to talk. "As you know, my economy is slowly weakening…"

He nodded. The Hungarian had been taking loans anywhere she could get them during the war, but now that it was over, all the countries he'd gotten loans from wanted their money back, and Daniel just couldn't pay it. Not all at once like he was expected to do.

"My people are in a state of unrest and, unless my boss and I do something, there could be an uprising," he continued. "So…I consulted with some friends of mine… (which he didn't need to know was the boy wearing a dress in the garden outside) and one in particular made a suggestion to me. I thought I should bring up the idea with you, since you're involved in it."

"What is it?" he asked again. He wondered what on _earth_ one of Daniel's friends could have suggested. Was he going to ask for a loan?

Daniel let out a shaky breath and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the small velvet ring box. "I was…sort of wondering…if you'd marry me?" he asked softly, looking up at the Austrian with nervous, nearly pleading eyes. He didn't want to be turned down. He really didn't. Roderich meant too much to him for him to lose the other man.

Roderich's eyes went wide as soon as he saw the box. _No way. There is not __**possible**__ way that this is happening,_ he thought to himself. "Daniel…are you sure you know what you're doing? This is a big commitment. I mean, we're countries. We're immortal. Forever…it's a long time."

Daniel's heart sank. He could tell where this was leading. He was going to say no. He could tell. He nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yes…I'm absolutely sure," he said softly, taking a risk and leaning over to take his hand. "Not only would it strengthen both of our economies, but…I love you," he said gently, his voice nearly a whisper now.

"You do?" he asked, moving some of the man's scraggly brown hair out of his eyes. While he had it pushed back in a ponytail, strands slipped out of it from time to time and got in his eyes. He felt like he was walking on air. "Really?"

"How could I not? I spend so much time with you, we're practically married already," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Yes. I love you. So much," he murmured. "And if you don't want to marry me, I completely understand," he mumbled, looking down at his lap as he did so.

Roderich brought his hand to his cheek and tilted the Hungarian's head up so that he could look him in the eyes. "I love you too…" he said softly. "And…my answer is yes."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that, Romania-chan! It was a lot of fun to write (even though it took me an hour and a study hall to do so). Again, make sure to leave me comments about the chapter, and recommendations for future drabbles! Auf Wiedersehn! **__** ~Cheylock**_


	18. I Lift My Lamp Beside the Golden Door

_**Hello everyone! Okay, so this one is going to be more historically accurate (o, at the very least, have historical roots to it, lol), so if you're not a fan of those, click off, 'kay? Though, if you weren't, I don't quite understand how you could watch Hetalia in the first place. Anyways, leave me reviews and recommendations and prompts and all that jazz. Arrivederci! **__** ~Cheylock**_

* * *

I Lift My Lamp Beside the Golden Door: an America x France drabble

"Woah…dude, I don't quite know what to say except…thank you," Alfred said softly, looking out onto the Hudson River. There, in the middle of the river, silhouetted by a beautiful orange and pink sunset…was a shining copper woman. She held a book in one hand, and a torch in the other.

Over the past years, France had been trying to come up with a gift for America, until France's people finally came up with the idea for "Lady Liberty," as she would be called in later years. She was a gift to the American people from the French, but she hadn't been unveiled to the public yet. Oh no. Francis had flown to America especially for this moment and taken Alfred to Ellis Island. There was a viewing platform on the edge of the island and you could see the statue perfectly from there. Alfred was the first one besides the people who had made it and himself to see it in all its glory.

"You like it, zen?" Francis asked. If Alfred didn't know him as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed the shy undertones to his words.

"No. I don't," Alfred said softly, and watched Francis' face fall and the Frenchman begin to stammer before hugging him tightly. "I love it, Francis!" he laughed. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me and my country. Thank you. So much. I really can't thank you enough."

When he heard those words, Francis grinned. He wrapped his arms around the American in return (though he was taller than him, much to his frustration) and smiled. "I oversaw ze design myself. I'm glad you like it, Alfred," he chuckled softly, resting his head Alfred's shoulder.

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes going wide. He didn't know Francis was into that kind of stuff. _Huh. Guess I learn something new every day,_ he thought to himself.

"Seriously," he laughed, looking up at him and ignoring how close they were and how fast his own heart was going. This was a big night for Alfred and his people. They finally had a symbol of freedom besides their flag, and it brought a lot of pride to himself to know that he'd brought it here.

"How come? You could have just let your workers handle it," he said gently, absentmindedly running a hand over Francis' hair.

At that, the Frenchman blushed slightly. "Because…" he said softly. "I wanted to make sure it was perfect for you. I mean your people!" He laughed a bit nervously. He was usually so smooth! What was happening to him? "I wanted it to be perfect for your people."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked, releasing him from his arms and looking down at him. "You seem a bit…well…nervous. Something bugging you?"

Francis shook his head. "Of course not!" he laughed. "Everyzing's great. Fantastic, even. Great, great, great."

"You said 'great' one too many times," he said gently, placing a hand on Francis' shoulder. "You're sure nothing's bugging you?"

Francis sighed. He couldn't hide this secret from him forever, but he could sure as hell try. He changed the subject. "Do you zink ze copper was a good choice?" he asked, leaning against the railing of the observation deck and looking out at the statue again. "Zey wanted to go with silver, but it would have been too expensive. I zink ze copper looks good, don't you?"

Alfred knew something was up, but he decided not to push him. If he wanted to tell him, he would in his own time. He wasn't going to force anything. He leaned on his arms against the railing as well. "I like the copper a lot. Not to mention, it should corrode to a nice bluish-green over time," he answered, looking over at him.

"Will it?" he asked. He didn't know that.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "It happens with our copper pennies all the time. Over time, they turn this pretty blue-green color. It'll look good on the statue too."

Francis smiled a bit. "I'm glad it'll look good even after many years," he said. _Just like you, _his mind added, and he mentally slapped himself. _Stop it. He doesn't feel zat way about you. Just let it go. You don't want to seem creepy. _

Alfred smiled in return, then looked back out at the water and the statue in the middle of it. Glancing back over at Francis quickly, he decided to finally make a move. After all, what better time? It was just the two of them, at sunset, with the breeze blowing the slightest bit to make it a bit chilly but not overly so. Shyly, he reached over and took Francis' hand in his own without saying a word.

Francis looked over at him, his heart picking up a bit from where it had calmed down. What was he doing?

"Francis?" he said softly, looking over at him again, this time turning his entire body so that he could face him without any more distractions.

"Oui?" he asked, looking down at their hands briefly before turning his gaze back up to meet Alfred's shimmering blue eyes. They matched the color of the river (or at least, they were very close to matching), and Francis thought they were beautiful.

"I know you already gave me one gift today…but I'm feeling kind of selfish. Can I have just one more?" he asked, moving close to him and looking down at him.

"Anyzing…" he near whispered, shivering a little bit as Alfred brushed his fingertips along his cheek.

"A kiss?" he breathed.

Francis felt like he would explode with happiness in that moment, however, on the outside he was as cool as a cucumber. "Of course, mon amour[1]…" he purred, moving forward and snaking his arms around Alfred's waist. Then, in one smooth move, he dipped him so that he was taller and Alfred was looking up at him from in his arms. He smirked a little bit before leaning down and kissing him in the shadow of the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

**_[1] mon amour = my love_**

**_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG DA FLUFF! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! It was so fun to write! I hope you guys liked it! Clearly, this was based off the fact that France gave America the Statue of Liberty. I've known about that for a long time, and I just now figured out how to write it! Yay! Make sure to review, 'kay? Love you guys. __ ~Cheylock_**


	19. The Kalmar Union

_**Hello all! I'm back, and I'm fulfilling request from one of my lovely reviewers! **__**Amy Kitty Katz**__** requested that I do a DenIce chapter for her. Now, DenIce shippers, please don't skin me, but I really don't know a whole ton about the characters. I've been doing research, and I've found what I can, but I'm not 100% sure I'm going to get their personalities right. I'm gonna try though, because I love all of my reviewers, and I want to make them happy. This drabble is based off a snippet of info that I found on Wikipedia. It is as follows: **_ _**"**__**Eventually all of the Nordic states were united in one alliance, the**__**Kalmar Union**__**(1397–1523), but on its dissolution Iceland fell under Danish rule." ( wiki/History_of_Iceland) Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and that I don't butcher your characters too much. *welp* Here goes nothing… ~Cheylock**_

* * *

The Kalmar Union: a Denmark x Iceland drabble

Andersen Densen had been doing his best to not stare at the new guy in the conference room that day, but he just couldn't help it. He was fucking gorgeous! The bright purple eyes had been flicking over to him every so often, and every time it happened, the strange new Nordic country would avert his eyes and a faint blush would tint his cheeks.

The four Nordic nations (well, five now) had come together to form an alliance. The Kalmar Union, it had been called, and they had drawn up the agreement after many hours of discussion. However, the countries had gotten into a rather heated argument soon after, and the idea was scrapped. So, under a treaty that they had hastily constructed, the new country of Iceland was to fall under Danish rule (that was where Andersen came in). And he truly couldn't be happier. He'd only controlled countries briefly in the past, so this was rather exciting for him.

When they decided to call it a day, Andersen put his belongings into his briefcase and turned to go, only to be stopped when he bumped into one of the others.

"Horfa á það ...[1]" the other muttered, and he found that he was once again entranced by those purple irises.

"Jeg er ked af,[2]" the Dane said gently, then smiled. "You're Iceland, right?" he asked, holding out his hand to him. "I'm Denmark, but you can call me Andersen. I guess we're gonna be spending lots of time together, huh?"

Iceland hesitantly shook his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to think about this loud country. He was very….obnoxious, to say the least, as he'd proved during the meeting, but he couldn't help but see something bubbling beneath the surface. An almost child-like innocence that he thought was a bit endearing. "Emil," he said after releasing his hand. "Emil Steilsson. A pleasure."

The Dane grinned. He seemed nice enough, if not a bit quiet. "That's a nice name," he commented. "I assume it's Icelandic."

Emil rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock…" he muttered, causing Andersen to laugh rather loudly. He shrank back the slightest bit. While he wasn't afraid of him, he didn't exactly _adore_ loud noises.

"You're alright," he chuckled happily. "I think I kinda like you, Emil."

Emil blushed the slightest bit and looked away. He wasn't used to that. People liking him. The only person who tolerated his cold demeanor was Lukas, and that was because they were brothers, and he was obligated to. "Þakka þér…[3]" he murmured shyly. He had to admit, Andersen _was_ kind of cute…

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I don't speak Icelandic, sorry…"

"It means thank you," he mumbled, picking up his briefcase from where he'd dropped it when Andersen had bumped into him.

Andersen decided to take a small shot in the dark. "Emil…would you like to go see a movie with me?" he asked, a little softer than his normal tone of voice. When he was nervous, his voice dropped in volume. It was just a small quirk that he didn't quite know why he had; he just sort of did.

Emil cocked his head to the side. "Í raun?[4]" he asked. "Me? There isn't anyone standing behind me, is there?"

Andersen laughed. "Of course not. I said your name, didn't I?" he chuckled, causing the Icelander to blush again, made all the more noticeable by his pale skin.

Emil thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Viss[5]…" he said. "I would love to," he clarified after a moment when he realized that Andersen looked confused. "You know, if I'm going to be under your rule, I'm going to need to teach you Icelandic," he chuckled softly, which caused Andersen to beam.

"You'd do that?" he asked him. No one had ever cared enough to teach him their language before. He'd only picked up English because everyone used it at World Meetings to communicate with each other.

"Of course I would. I don't want you flailing like an idiot," he said with a small smirk on his features.

Denmark smiled at him. "What movie would you like to see?" he asked.

After a moment, Emil's smirk grew even wider. "I hear Frozen is fantastic," he chuckled.

* * *

_**[1] Horfa á það = Watch it**_

_**[2] Jeg er ked af = I'm sorry**_

_**[3] Þakka þér = Thank you**_

_**[4] Í raun? = Really?**_

_**[5] Viss = Sure**_

_**Okay, that wasn't nearly as bad to write as I thought. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it did **__**Amy Kitty Katz**__** justice in her request. Make sure to review! I love reading them! I'm so sorry for being absent for so long. Just school and all that. Anyways, I love you all and thanks so much for favoriting and such. It makes my day. **__** ~Cheylock**_


	20. Fireworks

_**Hello all! First of all, can I just say how in love I am with you all for leaving such nice reviews on my DenIce drabble? Seriously, thanks so much. I was really unsure about it, and you guys gave me the confidence to write outside my normal ships. Thanks so much! Okay, this next one is yet another request (this person actually made a few, and I'm going to do my best to fulfil them all). This one is from **__**Russia is mine**__**, and they requested some GerIta! Hope you like it hon. Make sure to review guys. It keeps me writing, and I absolutely adore getting the emails that say I got a review. They make me so happy. :) **__**~Cheylock**_

* * *

Fireworks: a Germany x Italy drabble

Ludwig took a drink from his pint as he listened to Gilbert talk on and on and on about something not at all important. His brother had dragged him to the new dance club in town, saying "Come on, West! It'll be good for you to get out!" Needless to say, clubs weren't quite his thing. He didn't know how to dance at all, really, and if he tried he only ended up embarrassing himself. Not to mention the fact that the club that Gilbert had brought him to…was a gay bar. Ludwig had just recently come out to his brother about his sexuality, and from that moment on the Prussian had been insufferable, trying to hook him up with people. This was only another attempt at that, he decided, and sighed a little.

Gilbert noticed the sigh and rolled his eyes. "Come on, West!" he said, echoing his words from earlier in the night. "Have some fun, will you? You looked like I kicked your puppy or some shit."

Ludwig took another sip of his beer. "I'm fine, Gilbert," he muttered. "I just don't like clubs much, okay?"

"Well, that's because you haven't met someone to dance with yet!" he said cheerfully. "And you would if you got your ass off of your bar stool and took a chance."

He was about to protest, but something stopped him. On the dance floor, he could see an auburn-haired man twirling across the floor with a beautiful girl giggling in his arms. Best friend, he concluded. She's his best friend out with him for the same reason that Gilbert was out with himself; to be his wingman (or in this case, wingwoman).

Gilbert noticed his gaze and smirked a bit. "Luddy…did someone catch your eye?" he asked teasingly, nudging him with his elbow, causing Ludwig to glare over at him.

"Shut up," he said. Gilbert raised his hands in mock defeat.

"All I'm saying is that, if you finally have an interest in somebody, you should go for it," he said with a shrug.

Ludwig glanced over at the man again, only to accidentally lock eyes with him. He had beautiful amber eyes. The German quickly glanced away, a light pink staining his cheeks. "How vould I even do zat?" he asked his brother after a moment.

Gilbert laughed. "So you _are _attracted to him! Good on you, Ludwig. As for making a move, here's an idea. _Just say hi_." He waved his hands in a mystical way. "It's really not that hard, dude. It's not rocket science. It's just a word."

Ludwig could feel the nerves building up inside himself before even approaching him. How on Earth was he supposed to talk to him?! The song ended, and a new one began. This one had a thumping beat that wasn't too overwhelming, but had Ludwig tapping his foot nonetheless.

Gilbert ordered the two of them another round while the new song started, and smirked when he noticed the auburn-haired man walking over to the bar. The man ordered a glass of red wine, and Gilbert tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Salve, posso aiutarla?[1]" the man asked, looking up at him. Gilbert was taller than he was, so he actually had to tip his chin up a little bit to see his eyes.

Gilbert cocked his head to the side in confusion, only to grin when he realized what he was saying. He'd taken a semester of Italian in college, and never thought it would help with anything (it had just been to fill his foreign language requirement). How glad he was to realize he was wrong. "Ciao![2]" he said happily, looking down at him. He gestured over to Ludwig, who didn't even realize the exchange was going on, as he was talking to the bartender. "Hai incontrato mio fratello, Ludwig?[3]" he asked.

The man shook his head, but smiled when he looked over at the man whose name he now knew was Ludwig. He'd noticed him earlier, and thought he was rather cute. "No, non l'ho fatto[4]," he said. "L'ho notato prima però. Non sarebbe capita di essere disponibile, è vero?[5]"

Gilbert chuckled. "Completamente e assolutamente disponibile[6]," he confirmed. "Qual è il tuo nome in modo che posso presentarvi?[7]" he asked.

The man smiled at him. "Il mio nome è Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas,[8]" he said politely. "E voi?[9]"

"Gilbert," he chuckled. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He turned then and tapped on Ludwig's shoulder, causing the taller man to turn around. "Luddy! Have you met Feliciano?" he asked, disappearing almost as soon as he'd asked the question to dance with a girl who had been eyeing him all night.

Ludwig blushed dark and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hallo," he murmured shyly.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano, as you know now," the Italian said chipperly. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Ludwig smiled a little bit. "Sure. I'd like zat," he said with a nod. "Just a beer, ja?"

* * *

The two of them ended up talking all that evening, and in the end, Ludwig ended up walking Feli home. They'd drank, laughed, and Feliciano had even taught Ludwig to dance a little bit. But now the dreaded moment had come. The final goodbye as they were standing outside of Feliciano's apartment complex.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Ludwig," he started with a shy smile up at him.

"Ja…me too. I'll call you, okay?" he said softly, looking down at the man who had all but entranced him that night.

Feliciano nodded. "Well…I should-a get going. I don't want to keep my brother waiting…" he murmured, but he didn't move. He was hoping against hope that all the romantic movies he'd seen over the years weren't lying and that this was were he might just get a kiss goodnight.

"Alright…" he murmured in return, but he snaked an arm around his waist sneakily. His eyes flicked down to Feliciano's lips very briefly, and he blushed a little bit. You wouldn't think that the larger German would get this flustered by someone's interest, but it turned out that he did. He bit his lower lip as he thought for a moment, then decided to go for it. He brought a hand up to caress Feliciano's cheek and, slowly, leaned in and pressed his lips gently to his.

Feliciano felt his mind go blank for just a moment. All thoughts were positively wiped from his mind as he processed what was happening. And then, when he slowly began to kiss him back, only one thought rose to the surface of it all.

_**Fireworks.**_

* * *

_**[1] Salve, posso aiutarla?= Hi, can I help you?**_

_**[2] Ciao! = Hello!**_

_**[3] Hai incontrato mio fratello, Ludwig? = Have you met my brother, Ludwig?**_

_**[4] No, non l'ho fatto = No, I did not.**_

_**[5] L'ho notato prima però. Non sarebbe capita di essere disponibile, è vero? = I noticed him before though. He wouldn't happen to be available, would he?**_

_**[6] Completamente e assolutamente disponibile = Completely and utterly available**_

_**[7] Qual è il tuo nome in modo che posso presentarvi? = What is your name so that I can introduce you?**_

_**[8] Il mio nome è Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. = My name is Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas.**_

_**[9] E voi? = And you?**_

_**DA FLUFF! ERMAHGERD! This was so fun to write, and I hoped you liked it **__**Russia is mine**__**. Make sure to review! By the by, almost all of my translations come from Google Translate (with the exception of the German ones), so if they aren't 100% accurate, please forgive me. Love you guys. Review! :) **__** ~Cheylock**_


End file.
